Once Upon a Midnight Dreary
by Don'tStopMeNow19
Summary: It's Kurt's freshman year at college when he's attacked and turned into a vampire, can Kurt continue the life he had planned or must he turn to a darker path to survive? It's going to be gory and dark. Contains Kurtofsky. Rated m for violence and sex
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I read _the Telepathic Hawk's_ story _Probably not _(it was awesome by the way, everyone should read it) and I like vampires so I thought I'd try to write my own glee vampire story. Just a warning for all of you Twilight fans this is not going to be happy, vampire stories are meant to be dark so this is a dark!fic. It's also a future!fic set freshman year of college. Kurt stayed at Dalton for the rest of high school but he and Blaine broke up at the beginning of freshman year at college (Blaine went to a different school and the distance was too much for them), Kurt's looking for a new beginning. Dave hasn't come out to his parents or his high school friends but he knows he's gay and he decided not to hide it in college, so now he's surrounded by people who know who he is and accept him (yeah!). He never stopped liking Kurt but he accepted that he didn't have a chance and now he's looking for a real relationship with someone…

* * *

Kurt sat at one of the moderately comfortable chairs that populated the campus library. He stared intently at the book in front of him occasionally jotting down things on the notebook beside it. Tomorrow was his last day of finals and he only had one exam to go before winter break. Mercedes had already had her last exam and was impatiently waiting until Kurt was finished so they could go out clubbing. All of their friends from McKinley were going to be there, well at least the ones that went to the same University. Kurt paused his reading going over his friends responses to the Facebook event Mercedes had made, Mike, Finn and Santana were all coming. Artie and Tina had yet to reply and the rest of the gleeks went to different schools so Kurt wouldn't see them until break. Kurt chewed the end of his pencil thoughtfully as he contemplated the possible ways to calculate angular acceleration.

Kurt took his phone out of his pocket to check the time and almost dropped it when he saw that it was 2:43am. Kurt glance around the library and noticed that there were only 2 other students there. He needed to get back to his room if he wanted to get any sleep in before his physics exam at 10. Kurt hurriedly shoved his books and papers into his messenger bag before nearly running to the door. Pushing open the door he wrapped his arms around his chest in an attempt to ward off the cold. God Kurt hated walking around campus at night, it was so creepy. Not to mention the dorms near the library were under construction, so there wouldn't be anyone around if something were to happen. Kurt shuddered at the thought and hugged his arms tighter around his chest. There was a small almost park like area that Kurt had to pass through to get to his dorm, sure he could have walked down the busy street parallel to the park but that would have taken even more time and Kurt needed his sleep if he was going to pass this exam. He took a deep breath and began his trek through the park, the few street lights present flickered as he walked underneath them, which definitely didn't help put his mind at ease. Kurt turned his head around just to make sure no one was following him. There was no on there of course but it didn't ease the feeling of dread building in Kurt's stomach; he really should have walked by the street. Just as he was about to turn left towards the road a hand was placed firmly over his mouth and he was dragged behind an evergreen.

_oh god this is it! I'm going to get raped and killed, just another statistic._ Kurt tried to fight his way free of the strong arms that held him. He kicked his legs back hoping he'd hit something vulnerable. Soon Kurt's stomach was pressed to the ground with a large body pinning him there. Kurt barely had time to think as sharp teeth penetrated his neck. Kurt's muffled screams were barely audible through the hand still fastened over his mouth. Kurt's limbs relaxed and his eyes began to droop as more and more blood was pulled from his neck. Cold began to settle into Kurt's finger tips and toes; he could hear the other person moaning into his neck. Kurt's vision was tunneling and he found it hard to focus, he knew that if he gave in now it would be the end. The hand was removed from his mouth. "Please" was the only word Kurt had enough strength to utter. Suddenly the pressure on top of Kurt was gone. _Move now, this is the only chance you have._ Kurt tried to move, tried to get up but he only succeeded in flipping himself onto his back. Kurt's eyelids felt so heavy. Kurt tried to fight it, tried to get up and run but he couldn't. His eyes shut against his will.

"Fuck, shit shit shit." Kurt couldn't even register the meaning of the words being said as they filtered into his barely conscious mind. The last things Kurt knew before his world went black were the sounds of metal tearing into skin and a warm wetness against his lips.

* * *

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry if this chapter seems rushed or fake, I wrote most of it while doing my laundry. If it's really bad send me a review and I'll rewrite it.

* * *

Kurt sucked in a large breath of air and opened his eyes, then immediately closed them against the bright sun. He slowly opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings; he was laying down in the park. Last night came rushing back to him, he was walking back from the library and he was attacked. He should call the police or something but why was he still alive, why had the assailant stopped? Kurt remembered feeling a sharp pain in his neck, he brushed his fingers lightly over his skin but felt no evidence of an injury. Kurt slowly got up brushing off the light coat of snow that had accumulated over night. He stretched his limbs which had a dull ache and felt stiff. He looked around but didn't see anyone else; the sun had barely begun to show between the buildings. Kurt carefully took stock of all of his extremities, everything seemed in order, but if he had really spent the night outside during winter shouldn't he have died from hypothermia, or at least have frostbite? He didn't even feel cold. Kurt's phone began vibrating. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, shit his physics exam was in an hour. The lithe boy began running towards his dorm, his legs seemed to fly across the sidewalk and he didn't once stop to catch his breath. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't worked out in weeks and he'd just crossed a path in 10 minutes that usually took him 20 he quietly entered his room, knowing his roommate would still be asleep and slipped into the bathroom. Kurt starred into the mirror, something alien looked back at him. He moved his right hand and so did the creature, when he touched his face the creature mimicked him. He had to still be dreaming there was no way this was real. He may not go tanning but even he wasn't that pale. Shaking his head the counter tenor turned on the shower, careful not to catch his reflection in the mirror again. He closed his eyes and began to scrub relentlessly at his skin, maybe if he scrubbed hard enough he could wash away whatever had happened. As he dropped his head under the steady stream of water he let the past few hours just wash away, it didn't matter what happened or even if it had happened, right now he just needed to work on passing his physics exam and then he could forget everything and spend some much needed time with Mercedes.

* * *

Kurt sat down fingers drumming against the soft wood of his desk both nervous and eager to start the exam. The alternating yellow and white packets of paper finished their circuit around the room and the professor calmly told them to begin. Kurt took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Then he took another, and another, god what smelled so good. His mouth began to water and his stomach throbbed. Kurt began holding his breath hoping that would make the hunger go away but was alarmed when he didn't feel the need to take another inhalation. He opened his exam booklet and started taking shallow even breaths, not enough to really smell anything. The rest of the exam passed uneventfully and Kurt handed in his answer sheet before the majority of the class feeling confident about his answers. Pushing the door to the building open he hurriedly covered his eyes with his arms. He continued shielding his eyes as he made his way back towards his room. As soon as he made it into his room he closed the blinds. There was a note on his whiteboard informing him that his roommate had left early for winter break. He set his phone alarm for 3 hours before he is meant to meet Mercedes and collapses on his bed he never really was a morning person; he only woke up early for the sake of his flawless skin.

* * *

Kurt woke up from the light vibrations emanating from the phone in his pocket, three hours until he was going to meet the other gleeks. The ache in his stomach was back and it was worse now. Kurt quickly dressed himself for the cafeteria and went down to the first floor. He smiled politely at the woman that swiped his card and headed for the hot lunch line. Kurt got the pasta confident that would satisfy his hunger but when he raised a loaded fork to his mouth he stopped. Taking a light sniff of the pasta he set it back down. He usually like their vegetarian dishes, but the vegetable lasagna steaming on the plate before him held no appeal. Still Kurt hadn't gotten this amazing figure by eating the things he wanted so he held his breath and ate the lasagna. After the large slice had been consumed and Kurt was satisfied that he wouldn't be hungry for a while he headed back to his room to begin his strenuous routine to achieve his clubbing look. He wasn't sure why but he'd adopted the habit of holding his breath whenever someone passed him in the halls. Kurt was only a few doors down from his room when his stomach began to hurt again but this time it was more like nausea. He ran the last few meters to his to his bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before his lunch came back up. He probably should have stopped when he thought the lasagna smelled funny. He didn't feel sick and he really wanted to see Mercedes they hadn't seen each other for at least a week. They were different majors and lived on opposite sides of campus. Deciding he felt well enough to go out Kurt flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth before he began his routine, if he was hungry later he could just get something while he was out.

* * *

All of the former gleeks had decided to meet at the club earlier in the week. Kurt made it there with 10 minutes to spare and he looked damn good. He smiled as soon as he saw Mercedes approaching the line. "Hey girl!" he shouted across the street as she spotted him. As soon as she was in range Kurt wrapped his thin arms around his best friend. She'd been taking spinning classes at the gym and it showed. "You look amazing Mercedes!" he pulled back to admire her form, ignoring the pain he felt in his stomach when he let her go.

"So do you boy!" he did a playful spin for her so she could see his whole outfit. It was amazing how they hadn't seen each other for so long but they feel back into their old rapport so easily. Mercedes told Kurt all about her week, and he did the same, excluding of course the last the last few hours, he still wasn't sure what had actually happened. Soon the rest of their group showed up, Tina had come but Artie said he had already promised his roommate they'd do something. Everyone talked and laughed together as they exchanged stories, some of them hadn't seen each other since their Graduation from McKinley. Their group was soon next in line. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he entered the club. The smell of sweat and pheromones filled his nostrils, he couldn't stop himself from taking a deeper breath. The scent washed over him, he closed his eyes and let it take over him. His mouth began to water and the pains in his gut intensified.

"You okay man?" Finn walked over to him worry on his face. "Hey Kurt" Finn laid his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. The physical contact snapped Kurt back to himself.

"Uh, yeah fine." Finn gave him a strange look but seemed to accept his answer and left to join the other gleeks. Kurt rested his head in his hands maybe he was coming down with something. Kurt walked forward into the throng of hypnotically dancing students determined to prove to himself and everyone else that there was nothing wrong. The bodies writhed and surged to the beat around him, pressing in on him invading his space. Kurt focused on making it to his friends, if he could just make it over to them everything would be ok. Kurt could see Mercedes through the crowd, she was so close. A hand was wrapped around Kurt's waist and he was pulled back, flush against a strange man who started grinding his hips against Kurt's ass. Kurt could smell the alcohol heavy on the man's breath, he could also smell something else, something raw and powerful. Kurt leaned his head back into the man's chest inhaling deeper trying to identify that delicious smell. The man ran his hand up Kurt's chest to his neck trying to turn Kurt's head so they could kiss. Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes, instead of the man's face Kurt was now looking at his neck. He could see the man's pulse just beneath the skin, it was beautiful. He wanted to touch it, to kiss it, run his tongue over it. Kurt was about to pull the strange man's neck closer when he heard Mercedes' voice.

"Hey Kurt come on." Mercedes took Kurt's arm and pulled him away shooting the man a death glare over her shoulder. Soon they were with the rest of the group in the middle of the club. "I hate when creeps like that just start grinding on you like it's their right. I mean that guy was twice your age!" She nearly had to shout over the loud rhythmic base. Kurt just nodded his head. He began to dance, trying to forget, he just wanted to lose himself in the music.

0o0

Mercedes wrapped her arm in Kurt's and lead him to the front of the club for a small rest. They sat down at one of the couches. "Kurt are you ok? You've been acting strangely this whole time." She held his gaze pleading him for an honest answer. Kurt looked down at the ground, his best friend had always been able to tell if something was off. He could only hope that she wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying.

"I'm just really worried about my classes; I don't think my exams went well." Kurt looked up at his best friend hoping she'd buy the excuse.

"Kurt you don't have to lie to me. I know we can't hang out as much as we did last year but you're still my best friend." Mercedes rested her hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "And I hope I'm still yours." Kurt stared at the hand on his shoulder. He could smell it again, that raw almost sweet scent. He took Mercedes hand in his own and brought them both up to his nose. "Kurt?" He took a deep breath that strange aroma stronger than ever, the pain in his stomach began to spread across his whole body. He needed this; it would make the pain go away, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Kurt opened his mouth. "Kurt what are you doing?" Mercedes voice had an edge of anxiety to it. Kurt stopped, what was he doing? He dropped his best friend's hand.

"I need some fresh air." Kurt got up abruptly and walked out of the club hoping Mercedes wouldn't follow.

As soon as he left the club Kurt felt relieved it had been far too crowded in there. He needed to get away from everyone. There was still a large amount of people waiting in line for the club and Kurt could still smell that aroma. Kurt began to walk down the street he had to get away from all the people. His body was aching all over and he was shivering but not from the cold. He turned down a small alley between buildings. Kurt sat down on the ground feeling too weak to keep moving and for once not caring about his clothes. Kurt dropped his head in his hands. This whole day had been strange. He went over everything that happened from waking up in the park to running away from Mercedes. Was he really attacked or was he just going crazy? Right now it seemed like the latter. He heard what sounded like rustling paper a few meters away. Turn his head Kurt saw a man in a tattered coat asleep on top of cardboard boxes. Kurt felt bad for the man having to sleep outside during winter. Before he even registered what was going on Kurt stood up and began walking slowly towards the man. That smell was back and it was intoxicating. Kurt's entire body felt like it was burning just beneath his skin. The closer he drew the more he noticed. Kurt could hear the man's shallow breathing and the dull thud of his heart. All of Kurt's senses were focused on this man. Kurt was close enough to touch him now. Crouching down beside the man Kurt extended his hand hesitating only a moment before he placed it on the man's neck. He could feel the blood pulsing through the man's veins. Kurt's mouth began to water as his face drew closer. The man began to stir from his sleep. Kurt reacted without thinking, clamping his hand over the man's mouth and biting down hard on his neck.

Warm blood flowed freely into Kurt's mouth. Nothing had ever tasted this good, a small moan passed through his lips as he eagerly gulped the red liquid down. Kurt could feel it surging through his whole body. He felt warmth and wholeness, he felt like in that moment nothing could hurt him. Each pulse of the man's heart filled Kurt's mouth but it wasn't enough. Kurt bit down harder and sucked more ferociously. The man was kicking and bucking with all his strength to remove the countertenor. Kurt just pressed down harder feeling a bulge growing in his pants. Kurt ground his hips into the man below him moaning again, god it felt amazing. The man's movements became sluggish until he ceased fighting, Kurt could barely hear the faint beating of his heart. The ache in Kurt's stomach was sated and his limbs seemed to hum with energy but he kept going. He couldn't stop himself. When the blood finally ceased flowing Kurt pulled back.

Without checking Kurt could already tell the man was dead, the soft beat of his heart had stopped. He could feel a now cold drop of blood sliding down his chin. Whipping it away quickly Kurt got to his feet and fled the alley.

* * *

I promise Dave's going to be in the next chapter.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you. (also I changed one of the rules, it just seemed to fit the story better.)

* * *

As soon as his door was shut and locked Kurt collapsed on the ground. His body began to shake as tears streamed down his face. He'd killed someone. Someone was dead because of him, god he didn't even know the man's name. Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes trying not to think about it, but every time he shut his eyes Kurt saw the man's face, felt the blood in his mouth, the power of holding a person's life in your hands. Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket, it was a text from Mercedes.

_Hey boy where u at?_

Oh god Mercedes, he'd almost done that to Mercedes. Kurt wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. The worst part was he'd enjoyed it. That warm liquid pooling in his mouth had been intoxicating, but it was more than that. He actually enjoyed it when the man tried to fight him off, he was fucking _aroused_! Kurt threw his phone at the wall in aggravation and didn't even flinch when it shattered. Kurt buried his head in his hands tears flowing freely and once again tried to block out the world.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep but he woke up to a now familiar ache in his stomach. No, it wasn't going to happen again, he wasn't going to hurt anyone else. As if answering him the pain in his stomach intensified. Kurt looked outside and realized it was dark; he'd slept through the whole day. Kurt clasped a hand over his stomach trying to suppress the pain. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound from his door.

"Kurt! Kurt, you better answer the door!" Mercedes agitated voice rang clear throughout the room. Kurt got up and walked quietly over to the door, he didn't want his friend to know he was there.

"Mercedes it's no use he's not here I checked earlier today." Kurt pressed his ear to the door and could just make out Finn's worried voice. Kurt unconsciously took a breath and instantly regretted it. That sweet, raw scent that he'd come to associate with blood once again took hold of him. Kurt pressed closer to the door and inhaled more deeply. It smelled incredible, his mouth began to water and the ache in Kurt's stomach intensified.

"Come on Mercedes let's check the library." Finn's voice sounded fainter and Kurt could hear Mercedes footsteps receding from the door. Realization shook Kurt out of his trance. It wasn't safe, he wasn't safe. Kurt crumpled to the floor his back pressed against the hard wood of the door. He wasn't strong enough to resist, he'd been ready to hurt Mercedes again. A dark resolve began to grow inside of Kurt, he may not be able to resist but he could prevent anyone else from getting hurt.

Kurt got up and wiped the tears from his face and walked into the bathroom determination resounding with each footfall. Kurt stood in front of the mirror and examined himself closely. It was unnerving, barely anything looked different. He was a murderer now but he stilled looked relatively the same, sure he was paler but he stilled looked like Kurt Hummel. He closed his eyes a moment of hesitation rushed through him, maybe he was strong enough, and maybe if he had his family's help he could get through it. Even as the thoughts entered his mind he knew they weren't true. It hadn't even been a day and the ache in his stomach was already over powering.

Kurt steeled himself; he had to do this, to stop anyone else from getting hurt. Kurt let out a long sigh and grabbed his razor off the counter, easily breaking it to remove the razor blades. Kurt's whole body tensed up as he ran the blade across his flawless skin.

Pain shot through Kurt's arm but it wasn't as strong as he thought it would be, it seemed muffled somehow. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. The wound was almost completely healed. Taking a deep breath Kurt brought the blade across his skin again, this time watching to see what happened. There was a sharp but dull pain when the razor broke the skin that followed the blade as it ran down his arm. Blood pooled and spilled over the edges of his torn flesh but only a few seconds after the metal split his skin the edges of the gash came together of their own accord until there wasn't even a scar left.

Kurt dropped the razor on the ground. This wasn't possible, none of this could be happening. Kurt wasn't the best with Biology, he was more of a language person, but he'd learned enough about the subject to know that it was impossible for a cut to heal so fast, especially one that would normally kill a person. Kurt picked up the razor blade from the ground and started slicing his wrist repeatedly, slashing again and again at the sensitive flesh of his wrist. Blood splattered across the bathroom. Every time the blade pierced his skin the laceration would heal within seconds. Kurt screamed out in frustration and threw the blade at the mirror hard enough to crack it. Kurt cradled his head in his hands and collapsed on the floor his back pressed against the cold tile wall. He wasn't human anymore, whatever happened that night in the park had turned him into something else. Kurt thought about the man he'd killed, what it felt like when his mouth filled with warm blood, _vampire._

* * *

The ache in Kurt's stomach had begun to spread across his whole body and even the faint smell of his roommate had his mouth watering. Kurt couldn't stay here any longer, he was a danger to everyone he loved. Kurt got up off the bloodied bathroom floor and went to grab his duffle bag. Going through his bountiful clothes Kurt began to pick out his favorite outfits and other essentials. Where would he go? How could he survive by himself? What if he wanted to kill someone again? Kurt tried his best to push these questions out of his head as he began to pack up his toiletries. Kurt's eyes began to water as memories from his childhood flooded his mind. He'd never be able to see his dad again. He'd just begun to get to know Carol and Finn and now he had to leave them.

Kurt wiped his tears away; he needed to be strong now if only to stop himself from hurting anyone else. He quickly changed into something clean and warm. Slinging the bag over his shoulder and double checking to make sure he had everything he needed Kurt steeled himself and left his dorm for the last time.

* * *

There was only one other person he knew of that was a v…like him; Kurt wasn't quite ready to say the word. Kurt began the short walk to the park; maybe the person who'd changed him was still around there somewhere and could help him. _Yeah looking for the person who nearly killed you, that sounds like a completely sane idea._ Kurt scoffed it wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway, he couldn't get anyone he knew involved in this.

Each step intensified the pain now pulsing through his entire body. All the blood he'd lost was probably making matters worse. Still Kurt trudge on, he was nearly to the park if he could just make it there he could get help. A couple walked past Kurt holding hands. They weren't particularly close to him but he could still smell their blood and hear their hearts beating, it would be so easy to make the pain stop. He didn't have to kill them, just take some blood. "I love you Jake" The girl stood on her tip toes whispering the heartfelt words into her lover's ear, just barely audible to Kurt, before placing her lips on his. Kurt turned around and kept walking. He could see the park, only a little while longer.

The campus was virtually deserted. Most students had already left for winter break and those still hanging around campus probably wouldn't be walking through the park. Kurt was comforted by this thought and began searching for the tree where he was attacked. Kurt's heart began to race as he closed in on the familiar location. The other could be this monstrous creature who killed for fun, in all likelihood they were bigger and stronger and could probably snap him in half. Kurt swallowed his apprehension and continued on.

Each step was becoming increasingly more difficult and labored. Kurt finally saw the tree, so close just a few more meters. His body surged with pain at every step. His arms were shaking now and he felt like a strong wind could knock him to the ground. One more step. The snow crunched beneath his boots as he finally reached his destination. Ceasing all movement Kurt just listened for any signs of life, the smallest sound to show him he wasn't alone. Nothing, there was nothing. Kurt finally gave into his exhaustion his body giving way and falling to the cold unforgiving ground. Kurt lay there defeated, face down in the snow.

A loud crunching sound came from Kurt's right. Soon followed by another and another, they seemed to be getting closer. "Hey!" A deep voice reached Kurt's ears but he didn't have enough energy to acknowledge it. The footsteps sped up their tempo until it sounded like the other person was running. Kurt feebly tried to push himself off the ground; he couldn't deal with another person right now. It was too late, Kurt could already smell the other person and he was only getting closer. _No, no I have to leave, I'm not strong enough to stop myself._ Kurt once again tried to free himself from the icy grip of the snow coated ground but to no avail, Kurt's arms buckled and he once again found himself face down in the snow.

The other man had reached him now and was trying to flip Kurt over. "Hey, are you okay? I'm going to call an ambulance." Kurt could hear the rustle of clothes as the man began fishing his phone out of his pocket. No ambulance, who knew what they'd do to Kurt, he could become some kind of horrible medical experiment.

"Please, don't call an ambulance. I'm fine." Kurt's voice came out weak despite himself and he barely found the strength to push himself off the ground again. Kurt was just about to hit the ground when he felt the other man's arms wrap around his shoulders holding him up. This was not good, he was too close. This man's smell was stronger than the homeless man and Kurt was so hungry. The man turned Kurt over and held him.

Kurt's mind stopped working for a few seconds before it kicked into overdrive. The man here trying to help him was someone that Kurt had never expected to see again, looking down at him was the face of none other than Dave Karofsky. "Kurt?" Great Karofsky recognized him. Dave reached out his hand to brush snow away from Kurt's forehead but Kurt flinched away from the touch before he could. Sadness seemed to take over Dave's features then. Guilt seized Kurt's heart, he'd forgiven Dave a long time ago and the flinch was more for Dave's sake then Kurt's.

"Karofsky, what are you doing here?" Kurt tried to ignore the pain spreading through him, he couldn't hurt Karofsky, but the other boy was so close.

"I work at the library, my shift just ended. Kurt what happened?" Kurt tried not to take notice of their proximity and the warmth that seemed to pour off Karofsky's body in waves. Kurt unconsciously shifted closer.

"Nothing, I just slipped on the ice." Kurt shifted his eyes down when the lie left his mouth. His body stiffened when he felt Karofsky's warm hand brushing across his forehead. Too, close he was too close. Kurt could smell the jock's blood as it pulsed through his wrist. He grabbed Dave's hand before the jock could pull it away.

"Kurt?" The pain was too much Kurt couldn't take it anymore. It was only Karofsky, he'd tormented Kurt almost his entire life. The jock had threatened his life! Who knows what would have happened if Kurt hadn't transferred to Dalton. Kurt brought Dave's wrist to his mouth. Just as Kurt was about to bite down he looked up at Dave's face. Hazel eyes met the teal of Kurt's. There was something there something that had been there for a long time, remorse, but there was something else Kurt couldn't identify.

Pain swelled through Kurt, it felt like his body was ripping in two. Dave's wrist was right there, in Kurt's mouth, all he had to do was bite down and the pain would go away. Kurt's stomach was in flames. Tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks as his teeth pierced Dave's flesh.

* * *

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight or fire_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal. (newer vampires are weaker than older ones)  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to all my readers but I'm not going to be able to write again until after finals which is in a few weeks. I know how frustrating it is when a writer doesn't update for a while so I'm just letting you know what's going on.

* * *

Dave screamed in pain and tried in vain to push Kurt away. Kurt held Dave's wrist in an iron grasp as he drew the blood out of Dave's veins. The jock's movements became weaker; his breath was coming in fevered pants that were slowing at an alarming rate. "Ku-Kurt, I'm s-sorry." Karofsky gave into his tired body his eyes shut as his body dropped to a heap on the ground.

Kurt snapped out of his fevered trance and pulled back. Not again, please not again. Blood was still gushing out of the fresh wound on Dave's wrist. If his blood was still flowing it meant he was still alive, Kurt quickly ripped a strip out of his shirt. His hunger may have been sated but the heavy scent of blood still stained the air. He didn't dare take another breath as he worked to staunch the pulsing fluid from leaving Dave's unconscious body. He would not be responsible for another person's death. He could hear the faint beating of Dave's heart and his shallow breaths. He gingerly wrapped clothe around the wound pulling it taunt to prevent any more blood loss. His work completed Kurt sat back on his feet.

He couldn't leave Dave out in the cold and he definitely couldn't call anyone lest he be arrested for assault. Kurt searched though the other boy's pockets looking for anything that might indicate where he lived. Reaching into Karofsky's front pocket Kurt pulled out a small slider phone. Opening it he went to the emergency contact menu hoping Karofsky was one of the people who put their address there. A weight felt like it had been lifted when Kurt saw the address illuminated on the screen before him. Careful of Dave's wound Kurt lifted the Jock into his arms and began walking through the park.

* * *

It had been a struggle getting the larger man up the narrow staircase in the apartment building but finally Kurt stood in front of the door of Karofsky's apartment. Fishing Dave's keys out of his pocket Kurt pushed the door open wincing when it let out a loud creak. Dave must've been in worse shape than Kurt had originally thought since he'd slept through the entire walk to the apartment. Worried the neighbors might notice something strange Kurt hurriedly picked the other boy up and brought him into the small apartment setting him down on the couch, noting with concern a light sheen of sweat coating Dave's forehead, before closing and locking the front door. Kurt gently lifted Dave's shivering form off the couch and into the bed pulling the covers over him before he left his bedroom.

Kurt looked around the small living room/ kitchen astonished at its cleanliness. There were no piles of laundry or unidentifiable stench that Kurt had come to associate with straight teenage boys thanks to his step-brother. Unable to resist his curiosity the counter tenor began rifling through his former bully's possessions. There was a nice thirty-two inch TV facing a tattered green couch that looked like it was going to fall apart at the slightest touch. It was clear where the boy's priorities were.

Kurt could just hear Dave's breathing even out in the other room. It was obvious that David lived alone in the small apartment. That meant that there was no one to look after him. Kurt sat down on the couch, which surprisingly didn't break. Maybe he should stay just for the night, to make sure nothing happened. He wasn't hungry so it's not like he would hurt the other boy, and it would definitely be safer for Karofsky if someone was here to look after him. Kurt began to settle down on the couch resting his head on the worn cushions. He would stay here just to make sure Karofsky would be alright, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that if it weren't for the apartment Kurt would be sleeping outside.

* * *

Dave opened his eyes straining them against the setting sun pouring in through his bedroom window. Had he really slept the entire day? Dave sat up in his bed wincing when pain shot through his right arm. Looking down at his designer bandages the past night came flooding back. Kurt fucking Hummel had fallen down in the snow, Dave had run over to help and he had- had _bitten _him. Dave could still feel the phantom pressure of Kurt's teeth on his tender flesh. Closing his eyes he ran his hand over the still healing wound. It had been almost two years since he's seen Kurt and just the sight of him had brought back those all too familiar feelings.

Dave slowly got up from his bed feeling a little lightheaded, probably from the blood loss. Shuffling his aching body to the kitchen he poured a bowl of cereal and was almost done adding the milk when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Kurt rolled over in his sleep moaning slightly with his change in position. Dave slowly put the milk away and walked over to the sleeping boy not really sure what to think of his presence.

He gently shook Kurt awake the memory of last night still fresh in his mind. Kurt let out an agitated groan before opening his eyes. Upon seeing Karofsky, Kurt shrank away a bit before he remembered where he was and why.

"Are you okay?" Kurt couldn't help but notice that Dave was keeping his distance. Not that he blamed him, Kurt was the one who attacked him, but it left him feeling isolated and alone.

"Why did you…Why did you do _that_?" Dave was subconsciously clutching his injured arm close to his chest, a gesture that wasn't lost on Kurt. Anger flared inside the countertenor. He stood up taking the offensive and didn't miss it when Dave flinched away.

"You tortured me for _years_ without explanation I don't owe you anything!" The way Kurt's face flushed made Dave think of that fateful day in the locker room, which really wasn't helping the situation. "You threatened to kill me!

"I wouldn't have done anything! God you still don't get it do you?" Karofsky rubbed his calloused palm over his face. Unbelievable and Kurt thought he was thick headed. "I liked you Kurt, I was afraid of the way I felt for you, and what other people would think." Dave's voice softened with his admission feeling embarrassed at sharing something so personal. The anger evaporated from Kurt and it just left him feeling exhausted and hungry. Shit.

Dave moved over to the couch and sat on the farthest side from Kurt and motioned for Kurt to join him. The lithe boy accepted the peace offering sitting down next to Karofsky and wincing when the couch gave a loud creak in protest, this was a bad idea. "I'm not saying I didn't deserve it but what happened last night Kurt?" Looking into Dave's eyes Kurt could see only concern.

"I-I don't know." Kurt moved his eyes to the floor unable to stand the intensity of Dave's focus on him. "I have to go." The pain in Kurt's stomach was beginning to build and he really didn't want to answer Karofsky's question. Kurt swiftly stood, grabbed his bag and walked to the door content to drop the conversation. The door was almost closed before Dave regained his composure enough to speak.

"Wait Kurt, I" Kurt shut the door cutting Karofsky off. The singer clutched the strap of his bag and descended the stairs blinking furiously to keep his tears at bay. There was no way he was going to cry over that ingrate. He couldn't let anyone know what was going on; if they knew what he was they'd be afraid, disgusted, they'd want to hurt him. Maybe they should. Kurt pushed open the heavy wooden door to the street careful not to inhale when people passed by him and held his hand up against the sun, he could do this, at least he knew that he didn't have to kill someone to eat.

* * *

ah this chapter was so frustrating to write! Hopefully the story will go smoother now that this part's over. Send me a review if you think the character's aren't behaving rationally or there are discrepancies or if you just want to spread the love, thanks!

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm really sorry for the long wait. Exams were really horrible this semester and I had absolutely no time to write. Thankfully that time is over now and it's summer yay! The story should be moving pretty fast from now on. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please send in a review if you have time, I really appreciate it!

* * *

The dull persistent ache was growing in Kurt's stomach as he aimlessly wandered the streets. Was it going to be like this forever? That thought gave Kurt pause, forever. If he was a – you know – did that mean he'd live forever, that's how it worked in the movies anyway. There must be others like him that had answers, at least more answers than he had. If he could just find them maybe he could get through this. That familiar feeling of hope once again took root in Kurt's heart and fled just as quickly when he realized there was no real way to search for someone like him; if there was then normal people would already know about it.

Kurt thought about going back to the dorm but figured that either Finn or Mercedes had convinced the office to open it and they would've found the smashed phone and pools of his blood in the bathroom. Kurt cringed; everyone he loved probably thought he was dead or at least close to dying. Would they have a funeral even if they didn't have his body? Kurt pictured his family dressed in black crying while sitting beside an empty grave with a headstone that read _Kurt Hummel 1994-2011 Beloved son and brother._ At least Burt had Carole and Finn to help him through it. Kurt hugged his arms tighter around his chest.

It had been a few hours since the singer left Karofsky's. The sun had set and the number of people on the streets had thinned significantly. Although things never really seemed to stop moving in the city there was always this uneasy quiet quality the night brought, only the people too drunk to stand didn't seem to notice it. Kurt walked close to the base of the buildings making sure to give people a wide birth when they walked past.

Although Kurt wasn't tired it had been a long day and he needed to find some place to stay, away from people. Kurt thought about getting a hotel room but realized he didn't have much cash on him and if he tried to use his card the police would be able to trace him. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and turned down the nearest alley. At least he wouldn't have to worry about getting sick now. Kurt found a spot that looked dry, marginally free of garbage and most importantly free of people. He set his bag down and began rearranging the newspaper and cardboard into a somewhat comfortable bed. Never in a million years had he considered the possibility of sleeping on the streets. Kurt took his least favorite jacket out of his bag and wrapped it around himself before laying down on his makeshift mattress. As he settled in for the night Kurt's thoughts began to drift to Karofsky.

* * *

Kurt shut his eyes in an attempt to force sleep to come but to no avail. He'd been tossing and turning for hours now and the only thing that had changed was the intensity of the pain in his stomach. Kurt thought again about how comfortable it had been spending the night in Dave's apartment. Kurt sighed and covered his head with the jacket. He'd only be putting Karofsky in danger if he went back.

Kurt's movements stilled when he heard a light rhythmic thumping coming down the alley. Shit, someone was coming; he was in no condition to be around people right now. Kurt hugged his knees to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut willing the person to leave. The pain in Kurt's stomach had already spread to his extremities and started throbbing when the scent of blood reached him. Kurt held his breath still hoping the other person would turn around before they got too close.

Kurt listened helplessly as the echoed footsteps drew closer. He realized the other person was running, from what he couldn't tell. Opening his eyes out of curiosity Kurt could just see above the collar of the jacket still hiding his face. He could see a young woman dressed for clubbing with a low cut top and short mini skirt running down the alley in four inch heels. That wasn't going to end well. Kurt looked past the woman to see what she was running from but there was nothing there. Puzzled Kurt pulled his jacket down further to get a better view. Kurt realized his mistake quickly, the woman was too close and had seen him move.

The young woman ran over to Kurt and began to violently shake him, pleading for his help. The pain in Kurt's stomach grew with the proximity and it was all he could do not to bite her. Kurt sat up abruptly and pushed the woman to the other wall of the alley, perhaps a little too forcefully. Getting his first good looked at the woman Kurt could see she had been in a fight. There were fresh bruises blossoming all across her face and arms and there was a large cut on her calf, a large cut that was dripping blood. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the wound, the steady pulse of blood pooling in the torn flesh before dripping down onto the pavement was intoxicating. It seemed sad that blood was being wasted that way.

Kurt stood up and began to move closer to the woman, she was talking to him but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Kurt crouched down next to her his eyes never leaving her blood stained leg.

"You have to help me! It's coming, please, it's going to kill me!" The woman was unabashedly sobbing. She threw her arms around Kurt and hugged him close. Her tears ran down into his shoulder. The physical contact brought Kurt back to reality. Kurt wrapped his arms around the small woman weeping in his arms. Kurt took a breath to speak, so he could reassure her she would be safe. As soon as he inhaled the sweet aroma he knew as blood overtook him.

The woman seemed to sense the change and tried to pull away. Kurt held her tight against him and angled his head so his mouth was pressed against her neck. Kurt took a deep breath basking in the sweet fragrance. She had a sugary almost candy like scent. She began to scream and flailed her arms and legs searching for any weakness Kurt might have.

Kurt bit down hard into her neck and let the blood control him. The woman screamed when his teeth pierced her skin. Kurt savored the feeling of warm blood flowing down his throat, nothing had ever felt this strong or this satisfying before. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. Her warmth was draining into him. Kurt thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced. The woman's movements were slowing and she had started crying again. He could feel the soft trickle of blood rolling down his chin and soaking into his shirt but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Her voice was almost inaudible begging him, pleading him to stop. When the flow became more labored Kurt bit down harder drawing one last pained scream from the woman before her body went limp in Kurt's grip.

Kurt laid her gently down in the alley tears coming to his eyes. Kurt was about to get up when something caught his eye. He looked up just in time to see a human shaped figure dart out of the alley. Someone had seen him, oh god someone knew what he was. Kurt hastily pack up his bag and ran from the alley, there was only one place he could go right now.

* * *

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Fun fact, I wrote the majority of this between 1-4am. (sorry if it sucks)

* * *

Kurt began running through the alleys avoiding the main street. He couldn't risk being seen like this, the woman's blood soaked through his shirt. Two people, two people were dead because of him. No, that sounded too nice, they weren't just dead Kurt had murdered them. The guild deepened with every incessant beat of his feet against the pavement. He'd lost control, in the heat of the moment Kurt had lost sight of what he was doing and it had cost a human life. He had no idea who they were, what their lives had been like. Did they have families that would mourn them? Were there people who depended on them? Tears were flowing freely down his face as he neared his final destination.

Kurt wrapped his jacket tighter around his body in an attempt to hide the blood while he stood outside the now familiar apartment building waiting to be buzzed in.

"Hello?" a groggy voice responded after the third time Kurt pressed the buzzer.

"D-Dave can I…can I stay here?" Kurt's voice was small and weak. He was about to walk away when he heard the loud buzzing that indicated the door was unlocked. Kurt pulled the heavy door open and stepped into the empty foyer. The pristine white tiles glimmered under the harsh fluorescent lights. It wasn't the high life by anyone's standards but it was clean and safe. Kurt scoffed, it used to be safe. He couldn't help but feel like his presence somehow tainted the building. Kurt walked cautiously up the stairs afraid that somehow people would know, that someone in the building would call the police and it would be all over.

Kurt knocked on the door to Dave's apartment which immediately opened revealing an anxious and worried Dave. The other boy quickly ushered Kurt into the apartment. "Kurt, why did you leave last night?" Dave asked as he moved to take Kurt's jacket. Kurt dodged Dave's hands and clutched the jacket tighter around himself. Concern washed over Dave's features. "Kurt, are you hurt?" Dave drew closer when he noticed blood on the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt shouted hugging his arms tight around his chest. This shouldn't be happening. Everything that had happened these past few days had to be some kind of nightmare. Kurt collapsed on the floor of the apartment fresh tears falling from his eyes. Dave sat on his knees at Kurt's side with his hands in his lap wanting desperately to hug the countertenor but afraid of what his reaction might be.

"What happened Kurt? Please, maybe I can help you." Dave scooted closer to the other boy risking laying a hand on his shoulder. A nervous laugh escaped Kurt's throat.

"If you knew you wouldn't be like this." Kurt scoffed. The hand on Kurt's shoulder tightened and he turned to look at Dave, his eyes searching the jock's face. Dave held his gaze.

"You can tell me." Dave's voice was strong and confident but not demanding. Kurt's gaze fell to the floor his entire body stiffening. Kurt's breath was shaking as he searched for the words to describe what had happened, what he'd done.

"I-I" Kurt buried his head in his hands, his eyes watering at the admission he was about to make. "I think…I'm a vampire." Kurt waited for the laughter or the phone call that would send him to a mental institution. Instead Dave's hand slowly withdrew from his back leaving the spot it had occupied cold and filling Kurt with a sense of loss. Kurt turned his head just enough to see Dave's face.

There was fear there, strong fear. Dave was clutching his still ripe wound to his chest. He rose from his knees and back away from Kurt.

Kurt hugged his arms around his chest. His feeling of loneliness hadn't been this strong since he'd left the dorm. At least before he knew he could come back to Dave and the fact that he could revisit something familiar when his whole life had been shattered gave him a sense of comfort.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said his eyes downcast.

At his words Dave's face softened, the fear wasn't gone but it wasn't overwhelming.

"Tell me what happened." Dave didn't move closer to Kurt but he didn't move away either. Kurt looked up at Dave. His face bore a look of determination and empathy. Kurt looked down at the floor again unwilling to watch Dave's expressions as he recounted the events of the past few days cringing when he recalled his…his murders.

While Kurt spoke Dave was eerily quiet. It unnerved Kurt, not knowing what Dave was thinking, but he wouldn't risk looking up, he didn't think he could deal with the rejection and hate he knew he'd see. When Kurt finished he sat still on the floor awaiting the repercussions sure to come. Even though he knew he was probably going to jail or worse, it still felt good to tell someone what happened but at the same time it made it seem more real.

Whatever repercussions Kurt had been waiting for, it certainly wasn't this. Dave had ran over to Kurt, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt could feel wetness on Dave's cheek when it pressed against his. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave and pulled him closer.

They stayed like that for a while both crying and in need of the emotional release. Dave was the first to pull away wiping his eyes and acting like he hadn't cried. A small smile graced Kurt's face, after everything Kurt had just shared it seemed kind of ridiculous for Dave to hide something like a tear.

Kurt wiped his own eyes and stood up, the feeling of familiarity and comfort returning. "Can I use your shower?" Both boys laughed at the mundane request which seemed out of place under the circumstances.

"Sure, it's the second door on the right." Kurt walked over to his neglected bag which he'd dropped as soon as he'd walked in the apartment. As soon as he bent down to grab it his jacket feel open revealing his shirt soaked in blood. Kurt stopped moving fearing Dave would still reject him once he realized the magnitude of what Kurt had done.

Kurt stood up unsure of what Dave would do. Dave walked slowly over to Kurt and grabbed the hem of his once white shirt. "If you're taking a shower you won't need a shirt." Dave said quietly. Kurt shrugged out of his jacket and let Dave lift off his shirt. "There, good as new." Dave tossed Kurt's soiled shirt aside and could help himself from admiring Kurt bare, milky white chest. He quickly averted his eyes, stepped back and helped Kurt into the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the shower turn on Dave picked up the blood stained shirt before collapsing on his couch. Most of the blood was still wet. Dave walked over and threw the shirt in a trashcan. He was going to help Kurt beat this.

* * *

Don't worry there will be more action coming soon. Also if you were wondering why Kurt's not feeling any withdrawal yet it's because this chapter happens in a really short amount of time. (p.s. tell me if things don't make sense in this chapter, like I said I wrote most of it when I should be sleeping, but if you want to comment just for the sake of it who am I to stop you?)

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, sorry no smut in this chapter but I promise it'll be in the next.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom pulling a white towel around his waist. He'd been so worried about how Dave would react to the blood on his shirt he forgot to grab his bag. Kurt held the towel tighter and tried to tiptoe across the room without Karofsky noticing.

Dave was lying down on the couch, the remote resting on his stomach as bobby flay set another seasoned steak on the grill. Dave's attention was drawn from the chef when he heard soft footsteps padding along the floor. Dave sat up and turned around, facing the source of the noise.

There stood Kurt bent over his luggage, water dripping from his hair and sliding down his exposed chest. Dave's eyes followed the water droplets as they slid lower and lower until they dissolved into the lowset towel at Kurt's waist. Oh god a towel, He was wearing a towel…only a towel. Dave's eyes lingered on Kurt's milky skin, his face crimsoning at the thoughts culminating in his mind.

Kurt heard the telltale creaking of movement from the couch. A light red dusted Kurt's cheekbones as he quickly righted himself and tried to cover more of his body with the towel.

"S-sorry, I forgot my bag." Kurt looked away from Dave's face, the embarrassment overpowering. It took a second for Dave to register that Kurt was speaking.

"Uh…y-yeah." Dave cast his eyes to the floor trying to rid his mind of incriminating images through sheer force of will. Dave hadn't seen Kurt for years and it astounded him how just being around the singer had made all of these feeling come crashing back. He wasn't ashamed to be gay anymore, in fact he'd come out of the closet as soon as he'd left for college. Sure he hadn't told his parents or his friends from high school but he wasn't hiding it anymore. Dave hadn't thought about high school in a long time, in fact he tried not to think of it, all the unforgivable things he'd done to Kurt.

"Hey Dave are you ok?" Kurt walked over laying a supportive hand on the jock's shoulder.

"Yeah, just some old skeletons." Kurt had already forgiven him, no sense in rehashing old wounds. "I should probably get to sleep, I've got to work tomorrow. Are you going to be ok? I mean I'm going to be gone all day."

"I'll be fine. I…um...I tend to sleep all day now." Kurt drew his hand back, for a second there he'd almost forgotten what he was.

"Right…well you can take the bedroom, I'll be out here on the couch if you need anything." Dave walked into the bedroom cleaning it as much as possible before he let Kurt in. "Here you go, I know it's not a five star hotel but it should be comfy." Dave grabbed a blanket and a pillow before closing the door and laying down on the couch. Despite its age it was remarkably comfortable and he had no trouble falling asleep.

Kurt waited in the bedroom until he heard the slow rhythmic breathing indicating that Karofsky was asleep. Kurt slowly opened the door wincing when a loud creak erupted from the hinges to which Dave only gave a snore in reply.

Kurt walked slowly over to the couch and sat lightly on the coffee table weary of any noises that might wake Dave. The jock was lying on his back his body wrapped in a worn quilt and his head turned slightly to the side. It was remarkable how calm and relaxed the boy's face was in sleep. The only expression Kurt had ever seen him use was a scowl. No, that wasn't true, Kurt's mind drifted back to that locker room. The desperate, pleading look Karofsky had given him before he leaning in for a second kiss.

Kurt's fingers brushed across his bottom lip. That kiss. No one had ever kissed him like that, all that passion and feeling. Kurt had been with a few men since Blaine but nothing serious. Blaine had been a wonderful first boyfriend, he was caring and romantic, but thinking back on it now Kurt realized it was always missing something. There was no fire, no passions, not like that kiss.

Kurt looked back at the man who had taken him in. All those horrible, monstrous things he'd done and Dave had still let him in his home, more than that he had accepted him. A soft smile graced Kurt's face and he got up looking at Dave fondly one last time before he retreated to the bedroom.

0o0

When Kurt woke up it was dark outside, the bright glare of the streetlights stung his eyes as he turned away from the window. Kurt could feel the ache building in his gut. Groaning Kurt rolled out of bed and went to the living room to see if Dave was back.

Pulling the door open Kurt's eyes were automatically drawn to the couch, empty. He looked around the room but didn't see Dave anywhere. Looking at the clock on the microwave he saw it was only six o'clock, Dave was probably still at work. Pain shot through Kurt's stomach and he began to panic. What was he supposed to do? He knew he couldn't last long without…feeding. No, he wasn't going to do that again. No one else was going to die by his hand. As soon as Dave gets back he'll know what to do. Kurt crawled into a corner, curled up into a ball being sure to hold his breath and waited for Dave to get back from work.

Karofsky walked into his apartment taking a deep breath before letting out a loud sigh. It had bee brutal. He was stuck shelving books for hours. His back ached, his feet were sore and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Dave heard a pained cry, snapping back to the present he quickly sought out the source.

Kurt was lying in the fetal position his eyes clenched closed and his fingernails digging painfully into his shins.

"Kut, Kurt!" Dave knelt down beside the boy shaking him. Kurt's eyes opened and they zeroed in on Dave's outstretched arm, his wounded arm. _Shit_.

Dave slowly pulled his hand back and moved away slowly. "Kurt, I know you're probably hungry, but you don't have to bite me." Kurt's eyes had been tracking his bandaged wrist since they opened. _Yeah this is definitely working._

Kurt's stomach was screaming at him. His whole body felt shaky and tight. When Dave laid his hand on the singer's shoulder all Kurt could see was an escape, a way to stop this feeling.

"Kurt, come on snap out of it. I really don't want to die." Dave was half joking but still scared. Kurt's eyes softened and for the first time since Dave came back from work Kurt met his gaze.

"…" Kurt felt like he should say something, but what could he say? Dave knew what he was, what he needed to survive.

"Kurt?" Dave began getting slowly closer still cautious of the potential danger.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. I just, I'm not sure I can do this." Maybe he should leave. There was really nothing Dave could do anyway. Kurt got up from his position on the floor and moved to the bedroom to pack his things. Kurt was so happy to find someone that accepted him he didn't even think about how powerless Dave was to improve his condition.

"Kurt, please don't go! Please." Dave ran to the doorway trying to block Kurt's exit.

"Don't you see this isn't going to work? If I stay here I'll only hurt you...and I don't want to hurt people anymore." Dave was standing close, a little too close for Kurt.

Dave's face changed from uncertainty to resolve. "Bite me." It wasn't a question and Dave's tone left no room for doubt.

"What?" He had to be kidding, Kurt tried not to let the thought get to him but his mouth was already watering in anticipation.

"Look. You told me what happened when you tried to handle this on your own and I really don't think leaving now is going to solve anything. Maybe we can wean you off it or find a substitute, but until then you need a fix. Just think of me as your nicotine patch or something." Dave stepped closer to Kurt no longer afraid. For some reason the thought of Kurt biting him made his skin tingle and he had butterflies in his stomach. Kurt backed up for every step Dave took forward, his hands were raised defensively, not to protect himself but to push Dave back if he got too close.

"Y-you don't understand. It doesn't work like that. I don't know if I can stop!" The back of Kurt's knees hit the mattress preventing him from backing up further.

"You stopped last time." Dave unwrapped his half healed wound taking in the way Kurt's eyes darkened. "I trust you."

* * *

If you have the time let me know what you thought, I appreciate it.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late post this chapter was a nightmare to write. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are amazing!

* * *

Kurt couldn't resist anymore his stomach was throbbing and it felt like knives were slicing through his veins. Grabbing Dave's arm Kurt bit down on the old wound reopening it and allowing fresh blood to enter his parched throat. Dave cried out at the sensation of pain but instead of fighting it he brought his other hand to the back of Kurt's head and pulled him closer. Dave gasped when he felt Kurt's teeth moving inside of his arm. It was the strangest sensation.

Kurt moaned as the hot liquid filled him. He could already tell he was getting hard. That was one thing he'd neglected to tell Dave, the fact that he got aroused whenever he fed.

Kurt looked up at Dave's face and didn't see any fear or judgment just…love. Kurt released Dave's arm his hunger sated for now but another part of him was far from satisfied.

"T-thank you." Kurt looked away from David's face. For some reason he felt exposed, like a part of him that was best kept in the dark had been ripped from the shadows. Kurt quickly wiped his mouth wanting to rid himself of any physical evidence of what he'd just done. Still trying to avoid Dave's gaze Kurt lowered his eyes and blushed when he realized he was still hard.

"You're welcome." For lack of a better bandage Dave removed his shirt and used it to halt the bleeding from his arm. Kurt's mind was still clouded with lust and he found his eyes wandering over the bare expanse of Dave's chest.

Dave looked down at the young singer. Their eye met. Dave brought his hand to Kurt's cheek rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin. Kurt leaned into the touch a small moan escaping his lips.

Sweat began trickling down Dave's neck and his breath was speeding up. Hesitantly the Dave ran his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip, Kurt's tongue flicked across the calloused fingertip drawing a moan from the other boy.

Dave pulled Kurt up from the bed pressing his palms on either side of Kurt's face and staring intently into his eyes.

"C-can I kiss you?" Dave's eyes drifted to Kurt's flush lips.

"Yes." Kurt's voice was timid; if he spoke too loud he could ruin it. Dave leaned forward pressing his lips softly against Kurt's before he began to move them.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's body running them across his bare back relishing the feel of his warm skin. Kurt ran his tongue over Dave's bottom lip begging for entrance.

Dave opened his mouth moaning when Kurt's tongue brushed across his own. Dave pulled Kurt's body close gasping when he felt a stiff warmth brush against him.

Kurt pulled away from Dave smiling at the confused look he was receiving. Kurt removed his silk pajama shirt and lay down across the bed pulling Dave on top of him.

Dave's blood was rushing, his breath had quickened and he felt like the pounding in his ears was going to make him deaf. Kurt, _Kurt fucking Hummel_, wanted him. Dave leaned down placing kisses along Kurt's milky white neck.

Kurt was groaning and his hips kept bucking upwards causing brief moments of sweet friction. _Too slow_, god it just wasn't enough. Kurt grabbed Dave's ass greedily pulling him hard against his groin.

Dave thrust his hips against Kurt's groin.

"Dave, aahh I-I want ungh…I want you to fuck me!" Kurt was nearly screaming Dave's thrusts only making him harder. Kurt was already unfastening Dave's pants.

Dave's motions stilled and he placed a hand atop Kurt's preventing them from completing their task.

"Kurt" Dave's eyes lowered unable to meet Kurt's. "I need to tell you something…I've never…I haven't. fuck, I've never had sex okay." Dave brought his eyes back to Kurt's searching them for something. Kurt pulled his hands back.

"Dave, we don't have to do this." Kurt's voice was genuine and reassuring.

"No, I want to. It's just…I'm afraid I won't be good enough." Kurt brought his hand to cup Dave's cheeky before he leaned up and kissed him softly. Kurt moved his hand to the back of Dave's head deepening the kiss. Kurt's other hand slid slowly down Dave's chest pausing only briefly before it breached the waistband of the jock's boxers and gripped his hard cock.

A delicious throaty moan left Dave's lips before it was swallowed up by Kurt. Dave ran his hands down Kurt's soft chest trying to memorize the feel of his perfect skin. Kurt pulled Dave's pants and boxers down as far as he could wanting desperately to feel more skin. Dave lifted himself off of Kurt removing his last articles of clothing.

Dave was about to climb back onto the bed when he realized that Kurt had removed his pants. Right there on the bed in front of him was the person he'd been dreaming about for years, the man that commanded whatever room he entered, the man whose voice probably made angels jealous. This perfect man wanted him.

Kurt had, in the interest of speeding things along, removed his pants and boxers and was now spread across the comforter in what he hoped was a sexy pose. He'd never been to confident in his sexual prowess. When Dave turned back around Kurt's eyes got a little wider. _Holy shit_, Dave was hung and Kurt thought Blaine was big! Kurt's eyes trailed upwards admiring the light dusting of hair on Dave's pecks and his well-defined arms. Why on Earth didn't he think Karofsky was his type in high school?

Dave climbed back on the bed his nerves now in full force, fortunately Kurt didn't seem to notice and had started kissing him as soon as he was in reach. Kurt flipped their positions pinning Dave to the bed and started kissing down his neck.

Dave's anxiety quickly dissipated when Kurt's slender tongue swirled around one of his nipples. Dave's hips thrust up of their own accord colliding briefly with Kurt's bare thigh. This was all so unreal, Dave opened his eyes looking down at Kurt's now messy hair just to confirm that his was in fact happening.

Kurt licked and nipped his way down to Dave's groin teasing him with feather light kisses before taking the tip of Dave's cock into his mouth sucking harshly before releasing it. Dave gave a strangled cry biting into his healthy arm to prevent the neighbors from hearing. Kurt then slowly lowered his head covering as much of Dave's cock as he could. He'd been practicing deep throating but he didn't quite have the hang of it yet. He wasn't able to take Dave's entire dick in his mouth but by the way Dave was keening and moaning he didn't seem to mind.

It was intoxicating watching Dave thrash around as Kurt pleasured him. Kurt's cock was throbbing and he needed Dave inside him now. Kurt removed his head and took pride in the helpless whimper the other boy emitted.

"Do you have any lube?" The panicked expression on Dave's face said it all. "What about any lotion?" Dave's features relaxed as he pulled a tube out from his bedside drawer. "What about condoms?" Dave shook his head.

"It's ok if you don't want to do it." Dave said as he moved to get up from the bed.

"No look, I was tested recently before – It happened. I'm clean and since you're virgin there shouldn't be a problem, alright?" Kurt pushed Dave back into the pillows and took the lotion from the jock getting ready to prep himself.

"Okay. Wait Kurt, uh c-can I do that?" Dave blush spread across his chest as he reached for the lotion that Kurt was now holding.

"Sure." Kurt's blush matched Dave's and he quickly turned around getting into a comfortable position on his knees and elbows. Kurt could hear the click as the lotion bottle opened and the squirt as some was poured onto what Kurt assumed were Dave's fingers.

_God what if I don't do this right?_ Dave inhaled deeply and released it slowly as he rubbed his now slick index finger against Kurt puckered hole slowly pushing in. Kurt gasped when his entrance was breeched pushing back slightly on the digit inside of him. Dave worked his finger inside of Kurt adding a second and then a third whenever he felt Kurt had relaxed. Dave curved his fingers down feeling a thrill when he sensed Kurt shivering under his touch. Following what some of the movies he'd watched depicted he began to scissor his fingers growing bolder with every moan Kurt released.

"Dave, _oh god_ I'm ready. _Jesus_ just fuck me!" Dave quickly slathered his cock in lotion before lining it up with Kurt's hole. Dave pushed in slowly weary of hurting Kurt. It was so tight, so flawlessly tight and warm. Dave closed his eyes and stilled his movements afraid anything could bring him over the edge.

So good, it felt so fucking amazing. Kurt wasn't usually one to swear but everything had just been so incredible. Kurt wanted more now. Kurt thrust his hips back recklessly craving that feeling of fullness, more than that he wanted Dave to fill him.

Dave groaned loudly his grip on Kurt's hip tightening stilling the other boys so he could compose himself. He was inside Kurt, just that thought nearly made him cum. Soon Dave was ready to move and began thrusting shallowly into Kurt's tight heat savoring every sensation. Kurt moved his hips back with every thrust bringing Dave deeper inside of him every time. Both boys were sweating and swearing, Dave's thrust became more fevered and erratic. Dave bent low over Kurt's body kissing and biting the junction of his neck and shoulder causing the singer to hiss and groan.

Kurt was getting closer and closer to release. Dave rotated his hips as he pushed in caressing that spot inside Kurt causing him to shake with pleasure.

"Oh _Dave_ ah – I'm going to…I'm going to cum."

"Wait." Dave pulled out and quickly flipped Kurt onto his back. "I want to see your face." Dave lifted one of Kurt's legs onto his shoulder entering Kurt again as soon as he could.

The pleasure was building inside Kurt and Dave had grasped his cock of his own accord and was pumping it in time with the movement of his hips. Kurt moaned loudly arching his back off the bed. Dave leaned low over him kissing the white expanse of Kurt's neck and running his thumb over the head of Kurt's dick with every pump.

Dave's thrusts were becoming more forceful shaking the bed and the walls around it and making the most delicious noises come from Kurt. Dave's neck was right beside Kurt's head and Kurt could hear his rapid heartbeat. He could see the pulsing blood just beneath the soft surface. He knew he shouldn't bite Dave now but his fevered lust hazed mind was clouding his judgment.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's torso bringing the man closer and biting roughly into his shoulder. Dave cried out in pain and pleasure as he and Kurt came. Fresh blood pooled in Kurt's mouth and he savored the flavor. Droplets slid down his smooth skin leaving red trails on his neck and chest. Kurt released his hold on Dave swallowing only one gulp of Dave's blood before he removed his teeth. Dave pulled out of Kurt and collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"I'm so sorry Dave; I didn't mean to bite you." Kurt looked away trying to wipe up the blood on his chest.

"Kurt, look at me. That was amazing." Dave looked into Kurt's eyes trying to convey the affection he felt so completely. Still uneasy at his slip up, Kurt got up and left the room under the pretense of getting another bandage for Dave.

* * *

Kurt had helped Dave clean up and get ready for bed and at Kurt insistence the other man was now sleeping soundly in his bedroom. Kurt was tired naturally but he still couldn't fall asleep so he decided to watch TV on the sofa to pass the time until morning when he could fall asleep again.

Flipping through channels something caught his eye. It was a local news station and the film they were showing was very unsettling but Kurt couldn't figure out why. On the screen was a picture of an attractive young girl.

"This is Molly Ringwell who was found dead last night in an alley. Police say the body looked like it had been attacked by an animal and they aren't ruling that out as a possibility but Charles Robinson, head detective on the case, said there are reasons to suspect it was a homicide…"

Kurt quickly shut of the television brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

This is one of my first attempts at writing smut so I'm sorry if it sucks.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry about the hiatus but my summer class is finally over so barring any unforeseen events there should be a weekly update. Thank you to everyone who stuck though the hiatus and I hope you like the new chapter, if you do please let me know. If you don't like it let me know and maybe I can improve things for the next chapter.

* * *

Dave left work early feigning illness so he could get home before Kurt would wake up. He didn't want to repeat what happened the night before, well not the Kurt going hungry part at least. Dave entered the apartment as quietly as he could not wanting to disturb Kurt's slumbering form. Dave tiptoed over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of it just studying the boy before him. His perfect soft skin stretched taunt over his long neck and covered his prominent collarbones in milky white. Dave found himself reaching forward and brushed his thumb across Kurt's skin tracing his collarbones before gently grabbing his shoulder and rousing him from sleep.

"Hey Kurt, I have an idea." Kurt lazily opened his eyes rubbing them with the back of his hand before yawning and sitting up.

"What?" Kurt was still very groggy and although he longed to return to his dreams where he wasn't some monstrous killer he knew that if Dave had woken him whatever he had to say was probably important.

"I know there are a lot of rumors and lore about vampires and most of it probably isn't true but, do you think it's possible for you to survive off only animal blood?"

Kurt's mind sharpened to focus when Dave mentioned a viable way out of his situation. Animal blood, it was so simple why hadn't he thought of it? Kurt scanned his memories of the last few days trying to recall any time he'd felt any kind of allure for animal blood. Maybe he just hadn't been around any animals? No, there were cats in the alley and squirrels in the park, but he'd hardly noticed them. Thinking back Kurt could recall a vague scent, nothing appetizing or all-consuming like when he was around people.

"I don't know. It's worth a shot."

* * *

Dave and Kurt had discussed the best way to go about acquiring animal blood, not exactly an easy thing to accomplish in the city. They decided the stray cats in the alley were probably their best bet unless they wanted to travel to a more secluded area but since Dave had to work and he didn't want to leave Kurt on his own they decided to stick with the cats.

They sat patiently in an alley waiting. When they were looking for anima bait Kurt wasn't surprised to find expired cheese in Dave's fridge, after all he was a boy living on his own. Kurt turned to face the boy next to him. He was the same as high school in many ways, he was still obsessed with sports and he still looked relatively similar but he was so much more than the meat headed jock Kurt used to see him as.

"What? You keep looking at me funny." Dave turned to face Kurt giving him a puzzled look.

"Nothing, just wondering what you did after I left McKinley." Kurt was glad for the distraction the conversation caused. In all truth he wasn't too excited about the prospect of _eating_ a filthy alley cat who was probably riddled with diseases.

"It wasn't easy. At first I kept up the act, I continued to be a stupid bully but the guilt was eating me alive." Dave turned away from Kurt. Kurt could see a glossy sheen coating Dave's eyes but didn't say anything. "Eventually I couldn't keep up the façade anymore. At that point I just stopped, stopped everything. I quit talking to the other jocks, I didn't apologize. I figured it wouldn't make a difference I could never change what I did and no matter how I felt now I couldn't take it back. I focused on my grades and nothing else. Azimio tried to "help" me at first but when he realized there was nothing he could do he just left me alone like everyone else and that's how I wanted it. No more pressure to be an asshole…Kurt you have to know I never would have done anything, the…the threat. I was just scared, I could never have seriously hurt you."

Kurt had placed his hand on Dave's back rubbing lightly offering some comfort to the man who had become his lover.

"I know. At the time it terrified me, but I know now that you would never hurt me." A tear escaped the confines of Dave's hazel eyes leaving a glistening trail down his cheek before falling to the ground and disappearing among the asphalt. A small smile touched Dave's lips and he breathed heavily as if he had been holding his breath. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt pulling him close. Kurt could feel his pounding heart beat wrapped his own arms around Dave burying his head in the jock's shoulder allowing his own tears to soak the jock's jacket.

After what would have been an uncomfortable amount of time if it were anyone else Dave pulled back staring into Kurt's bright blue eyes before turning back to the bait full of hope not only for his new relationship but for finding a solution to Kurt's issue.

"So what did you do after I went to sleep last night?" Dave was just trying to lighten the mood after the emotional conversation they had.

For the first time in a while Kurt was finally feeling emotionally content, that was until Dave had asked his question. As Kurt thought about the new report he had seen a light, cold seat broke out across his body. They were looking for him, worse still there was probably a witness out there, Kurt remembered the person shaped shadow that fled the alley the last time, all the police had to do was find them and he could be identified. Kurt chanced a look at Dave and the happiness he saw there broke his heart. He couldn't tell Dave, it was his own problem to deal with and dragging Dave into it would only hurt the jock. Dave knew that Kurt had killed but it was only an abstract idea to him, he'd seen Kurt's bloodied clothes but what if he saw the bodies, the people whose flame he had single handedly extinguished.

"Just watched some TV." Kurt tried to give off an air of nonchalance. Dave turned to face Kurt; he could tell there was something the singer wasn't saying. He was about to question it further when he heard something. Turning back to the "bait" he saw a shabby looking cat approaching cautiously. Dave felt a pang in his chest it was an innocent animal after all but sating Kurt's hunger was far more important, there was no way Dave could continue to be Kurt's only food source as much as Dave wished that were an option.

The cat inched closer to the cheese sniffing it delicately before licking it experimentally. Dave looked over at Kurt. He was sitting motionless, still as stone. Dave was shocked to notice he wasn't even breathing, it was going to take a while to get used to that.

Kurt's senses were heightened as soon as he noticed the prey. This had to work. Kurt took a long breath of air picking out the different scents. Dave was the strongest and Kurt longed to bite into him again, no focus the cat. Kurt could smell it, it smelled far better than he thought it would but it still didn't appeal to him the same way people did.

The cat gingerly chewed the cheese crouching low its fur almost blending into the dark grey asphalt below it. It was a mangy thing probably seen more than its share of hardships. Kurt tried not to think about what had happened to it, why it was picking up scraps in an alley.

Faster than Dave's mind to register Kurt lunged forward scooping up the cat in his hands and biting into its neck all in one fluid motion. It was the first time Dave actually saw how much Kurt had changed. Blood soaked the cat's fur dripping down in a steady stream from the corners of Kurt's mouth.

The warm blood flowed into Kurt's mouth in a now familiar sensation. Kurt eagerly gulped it down, the taste wasn't repulsive but it didn't bring the same full, warm sensation he desired. The cat's heart stopped and lay lip in his grip still he bit down harder tearing into the fur and skin chasing the feeling of energy and strength he knew came from feeding on humans. Kurt began to panic, where was it? Why couldn't he feel it? Kurt was no longer hungry but he didn't feel complete, there was something missing. Kurt collapsed on the ground dropping the lifeless cat in front of him and ripped into it with his hands. Maybe it was in the creature's heart. Kurt took out the heart and bit down hard. There was blood but as Kurt drank it still wasn't what he craved. Kurt began to panic again.

Dave watched in horror as Kurt tore open the dead cat. A large puddle of blood had surrounded Kurt and Dave could hear the sickening crunch of bones and the distinct ripping sound of flesh tearing. It was too much. Was this what Kurt had done to people? Shaking that thought from his head he stood up and rushed to Kurt's side grabbing his shoulder and trying to pull him away.

Kurt whipped around and stood up, he was shorter than Dave but the other boy still shrunk back afraid of the hostility plain on Kurt's face. Kurt's muddled mind cleared when he saw Dave's fear. Dave's fear subsided when Kurt's features softened.

"Did it work?" Dave made sure not to look at the grotesque form that had once been the alley cat, still hopeful that Kurt could survive without killing humans.

It's true that Kurt no longer felt the ache in his stomach but there was something far worse missing. It may be possible to survive like this but Kurt knew even now that he wouldn't be strong enough to do it.

"Yes." Kurt put as much conviction as he could into his declaration. In that moment Dave saw neither his blood riddled clothes nor the crimson staining his face. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt letting out breath of relief.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. You guys are why I'm continuing this story.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	10. Chapter 10

Because of my ever shifting schedules at work I can't have a chapter up the same day every week but I will try my best to get one up once a week. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

* * *

Kurt hated sneaking around but after a few days of living off nothing but animal blood he couldn't take it anymore. He had tried, honestly, but he felt empty inside, like some huge part of him was missing. It didn't help that he lived with Dave, temptation staring him in the face every day. Kurt tried to justify his actions as he paced back and forth in the park, a mostly deserted area at this time of night.

It was the first time he'd gone actively searching for _food_, Kurt shuddered. It wasn't his fault; he didn't choose any of this. A student in about his mid-twenties clutched his coat tight to his body locking his arms in front of his chest as he trudged through the snow covered paths of the park. He was drawing close to Kurt who had concealed himself behind one of the many evergreens dotting the trails.

Kurt crouched, poised to lunge forward claiming the substance he needed. His muscles were taut, straining against his skin, just a few more feet until release.

Just a little further…There! Kurt sprang from his cover tackling the young man to the icy ground. Kurt pressed his hand over the man's mouth cautious of others hearing or of anything that could draw him out of the trance he found himself in every time he fed.

Kurt bit down slowly into the warm flesh of the man's neck savoring the feel, the muffled screams only fueled his attack. As soon as the blood touched his tongue Kurt moaned and thrust his hips down unashamed of his now hard member. So _good_, how could he have even considered living without this? Kurt could hear the sharp shallow breaths his victim was taking. Kurt wanted to kill him; he wanted to have that power over someone.

The man had long since given up struggling. Kurt knew it was drawing to an end. Kurt tore into his neck and sucked deeply getting as much blood as he could before he knew he had to stop.

Kurt felt the man's last heartbeat through the thin fabric of his shirt; the cold didn't really bother him so he didn't deem it necessary to wear a jacket. After Kurt had drank the last of the man's blood he sat back looking at his corpse.

He was quite handsome, stubble dusted his cheeks. Usually Kurt didn't like facial hair but it seemed to just make this man more attractive. Kurt brushed his thumb across the man's prominent cheek bones, his skin was very soft. Kurt got up off the ground and looked down. He dressed well too; if the circumstances were different Kurt may have gotten along with him. Kurt was about to turn around when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye among the trees. Turning his head towards it Kurt couldn't see anything but the forest. Kurt looked back to the body, maybe he should do something, hide it somehow. He watched the blood stain the pure snow the puddle seemed to grow even after the blood sopped flowing. No, he wouldn't hide it anymore.

Kurt started his trek back to Dave's apartment not once looking back at the body in his wake.

* * *

Dave walked into his apartment exhausted from eight hours of shelving heavy books. Did the University really have to leave the library open all Winter break? The first thing Dave noticed was the distinct sounds of the shower running. Next he heard the Kurt's soft voice singing.

_When I was young I knew everything_

_She a punk who rarely ever took advice_

_Now I'm guilt stricken sobbing with my head on the floor_

_Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice no_

Dave walked closer to the bathroom pushing the already open door fully ajar.

_I can't be held responsible_

_She was touching her face_

_I won't be held responsible_

_She fell in love in the first place_

Dave leaned on the counter next to the sink just out of Kurt's view. Kurt's voice swelled inside the small tile room wrapping everything within its walls in a soothing melody. It wasn't often that Dave was able to observe Kurt without him knowing, much less without clothing and Dave was cherishing every moment.

_For the life of me, I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise_

_For the life of me, I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshman_

After the chorus Dave decided it was time to make his presence known. He clapped his hands, after a performance like that Kurt deserved it. The music abruptly cut off and whirled around facing Dave and trying to cover himself. Dave shed his shirt moving towards the roomy shower. His shirt fell to the ground covering Kurt's bloodied one from view.

"Nothing I haven't seen before fancy." Dave slid the glass door open revealing a smiling, blushing Kurt Hummel.

* * *

It had been a week since Kurt's first intentional kill. He'd made a habit of waiting until Dave was working or asleep before going out, which worked out really well since the jock had asked for night shifts because of his classes. Kurt rolled away from Dave in the bed they shared. Heat radiated from his sleeping for a constant reminder that Kurt was lying to the one person who had not just helped him but loved him.

Kurt got out of the bed quietly. His feet padded lightly across the hardwood floor stopping in front of the sofa. He sat down slowly cautious of its telltale creaking. Kurt turned on the TV at the lowest possible volume he could manage. He had also been checking news reports for any information about himself.

The day after he killed the man in the park Detective Charles Robinson had given a statement saying they had found several bodies with a similar MO suggesting a serial killer. The press had run with the story and were now calling him the alley assassin.

Kurt had been able to prevent Dave from finding out but it was only a matter of time and there was no way he would stop, no it wasn't a choice he couldn't stop.

Flipping to the closest news station Kurt scanned the headlines across the bottom of the screen. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when all it said was the investigation was ongoing. He turned off the TV and checked to make sure Dave was sleeping soundly before he went out to hunt.

The cold air brushed across his skin as he opened the door outside. He'd taken to walking a few miles, different directions every day, before he looked for a secluded alley and waited. Sometimes it only took a few minutes while others took hours but inevitably someone would walk by. Most were alone, others were coupled off looking for…a private spot.

As Kurt walked down the street he looked at the faces of the people he passed. If he wanted to he could kill anyone he saw. There was something very potent and strangely alluring about that thought.

* * *

Kurt crouched low in the alley partially hidden by the rough brick wall of another building. There was a young couple pressed firmly against each other. Kurt's body was rigid as a bow string ready to strike at any moment. When he was sure they were too absorbed in their… um activities… Kurt leapt from his shelter smashing the man's head against the hard brick knocking him unconscious while he grabbed the woman clasping her mouth shut and biting hard into her neck.

Kurt drained them both, adrenaline thrummed through his veins as he rode out the high.

"Bravo, now what do you intend to do with the bodies?"

* * *

Just to let you guys know I'm going to have to bring in two OCs to advance the storyline, I'm going to give them as small a part as I can and don't worry they're not going to take over the story or anything it's still very much about Dave and Kurt. Also I just really want to thank you guys for all the positive reviews, I was kind of worried people would be mad after such a long break.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for the extremely long time it's taken me to update and I know this chapter is rather short. I have a serious case of writer's block and I haven't had time to address it because of work and squeezing in last minute visits with friends before I have to go back to school. I'm sorry that I've been neglecting the story but I want you all to know that I haven't forgotten and I will finish it. I won't be updating regularly but I will try not to take this long before I update again. To all of those who are sticking with this story thank you very much.

* * *

Kurt's head jerked to the left to face the intruder. Kurt stood swiftly never taking his eyes off the strange man. The man took a step forward and laughed when Kurt jumped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sure you can tell but just in case you're wondering what's different about me, I'm like you." It's true the man wasn't human, he didn't smell anything like the regular people who inhabited the city.

"What do you want?" Kurt's nerves were on edge, he'd never met another vampire and while he was kind of excited to know he wasn't the only one in the city he was more than suspicious of the other's motives.

"I want to help you. I've been following you for a while and I've noticed that you take a lot of unnecessary risks. You have to understand that if you were exposed as your true self the rest of us would be in danger."

So that was it, they were concerned about him getting caught. The tension in Kurt's shoulders dissolved slightly, he wasn't convinced he was safe but if it was true that this man had been following him he could have hurt him anytime he wanted.

"Kurt I want to help you. I'm here on behalf of my coven, we've decided to offer you a place in our organization, providing you behave more responsibly." They knew his name. Kurt wondered exactly how long they had been following him and if they had chosen to turn him.

Before he'd never really given much thought to why he'd been changed. Sure he'd wondered about the person who'd attacked him but for obvious reasons he wasn't too keen on meeting them again.

"Are you the one who changed me?" Kurt's body tensed at the memory of his attack. The other vampire's face sobered his mouth drawing a thin line. It was clear he wasn't angry or upset at Kurt but something had gotten to him.

"No…You'll learn all you want to know about us and what you are if you follow me." Naturally Kurt was apprehensive but he knew whatever they were offering would probably yield a better future than the path he was on. As he followed the other vampire through the mostly deserted streets he thought of Dave.

It really wasn't fair he had place such a burden on the Dave. For the past few weeks Kurt had been lying and sneaking around behind his back taking innocent lives. It kind of scared him that the part he was most regretted was the lying.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked turning his attention back to the vampire leading him. Kurt could tell he was much older but physically he only looked about thirty. He walked with a purpose and didn't seem to be one for personal matters but Kurt would do anything to be distracted from his thoughts. Sure enough the vampire seemed taken aback by the question.

"Victor." He replied making no attempt to further a discussion.

"How ol…How long have you been alive?" Kurt wasn't going to give up talking just yet.

"I was turned at the age of 32 and have been a vampire since 1857." Kurt stopped in his tracks, he was actually speaking to a person who had been alive for over a hundred years. Victor didn't seem to notice that Kurt had stopped which meant the countertenor had to jog to catch back up.

The implications of what Victor said had just begun to take root in Kurt's mind. Barring a violent end Kurt was going to be alive for hundreds of years, he could see the rise of mankind, all the great new inventions and social achievements but he would also outlive everyone he knew. Kurt had always had a fear of his family dying before him

When his mom past away he'd been devastated. He always hoped somehow she'd comeback but deep down he knew it couldn't happen. As a kid the thing that frightened him the most wasn't dying but it was the possibility of everyone he knew dying before him. When he sat awake in his bed unable to sleep thoughts of his mother's funeral would play through his mind. He couldn't help but think what would happen if his dad joined her. More than a few times he'd run to his father's room crying just to make sure he was still there, alive.

Now he knew that would come true. Everyone he'd grown close to would die before him.

"We're here." Victor stopped abruptly in front of a tattered old building. It wasn't abandoned or broken down but it had definitely had better days. Victor opened a large metal door revealing a brick lined room furnished with comfortable chairs and couches. People crowded the small space, perched on every available surface and all their attention was directed at the new comer.

* * *

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me through this story you guys are awesome!

* * *

Dave rolled over restlessly in his sleep before he woke up. He was unsurprised to find the spot on the bed next to him empty. It was still dark out and he knew Kurt was probably outside…eating. Dave shook his head and got to his feet stretching his back and arms which seemed to be in a perpetual state of soreness due to all the heavy lifting his job required.

Rubbing his shoulder he made his way to the bathroom smiling when he saw one of Kurt's shirts on the floor. Kurt had unpacked his clothes into the spare dresser drawers and his expansive collection of toiletries lined the counter next to the sink. He'd even talked Dave into getting fancier pillows for the couch. Why Kurt felt it necessary to decorate a piece of furniture that was old enough to have grandchildren was beyond him, but if it made Kurt happy than it was worth it.

Sometimes Dave couldn't believe how lucky he was to be in a relationship with Kurt, even if they weren't able to see each other very much because of Dave's job and Kurt's condition. Other times he wondered if the only reason they were together was because of what happened to Kurt and he would leave Dave as soon as he figured out he was strong enough to live through the temptation.

Dave opened the door to the bath room and undressed while he waited for the shower water to heat up. The steam flooded the bathroom fogging the mirror and blurring Dave's reflection. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes letting the scalding water wash over his back. Dave always liked taking showers, when he was younger he used to stay in until the hot water ran out. It was a relaxing environment where he could think for as long as he wanted about whatever he wanted without interruption.

Dave thought about Kurt's smile, the way it reached his eyes if he really meant it. He thought about the feel of Kurt's soft fingers running across his chest. He thought about Kurt balled up on the floor terrified he was going to hurt someone. Then he thought about Kurt ripping a cat to pieces so he could bite into its heart. Dave grabbed the soap and rubbed it against his skin using more force than necessary.

Dave finished his shower but felt anything but refreshed. He quickly threw on a clean pair of pajamas since he had the day off and left the bathroom leaving the fan on.

After fixing himself a bowl of cereal, which had become the only thing he ever ate for breakfast. He reclined on the couch resting his feet on the Ikea coffee table and turning on the TV. He was surprised to find it on a news channel. Dave tended to avoid local news which seemed to center mostly on what mundane everyday tasks were inevitable going to cause your death.

He shrugged it off figuring that Kurt wanted to keep up with current events. He settled into the worn tweed couch cushions deciding to watch for a while.

* * *

Kurt took a few stuttering steps into the room hyperaware of every motion he made. Victor walked into the room in that prim stiff style Kurt had begun associating with him.

"As you all know this is Kurt Hummel. He will be given a chance to join us." Victor spoke with authority and as Kurt looked into the faces of what he assumed were other vampires, he could see they were giving him their full attention. Victor turned to Kurt. "We are all family here, you are free to talk to anyone you please."

"Can I…" Kurt paused for a moment contemplating if he really wanted to go through with this. "I'd like to meet the person who turned me." As soon as the words were out of Kurt's mouth Victor's expression darkened.

"He's no longer with us. Kurt you have to learn that there are some rules. They are there to protect us and because of that they are enforced harshly… Your maker broke one of these rules."

"What did he do?" Kurt had never met his maker apart from the attack, in fact he had feared him but for some reason right now he felt sad to know he was gone.

"He created you, Kurt. He was new to our world himself. He didn't have the strength to control his thirst. When he attacked you he had lost control, I'm sure you're now familiar with that feeling. When he realized what he was doing he gave you his blood turning you into one of us and in essence saving your life." Victor paused searching Kurt's face, judging if he should continue. "One of the things that has allowed us to remain undetected for millennia is strict population control. Every vampire must come to the council to request permission to turn someone. Nick, your maker, knew this yet he turned you without the consent of the council and was given and choice, either the council would kill you and let Nick live or Nick could give up his own life to let you live on."

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. In all the times he'd imagined the one who attacked him it was this huge faceless tormentor out solely to destroy him and take away everything that was human. To now learn that he had given up his own life to save Kurt, it was so overwhelming.

"I was the one who turned Nick. Even in those first few days he wouldn't accept what happened to him he would starve himself refusing to end another's life for his own. He was dying of cancer before I turned him. I did it because I knew he was a good man and deserved to live. As his maker I was responsible for him and I failed to keep him safe. Since he was your maker I am accepting you as my responsibility."

* * *

The picture of a young girl flashed on the screen of the television as the female anchor talked about a brutal series of deaths that were believed to be animal attacks but now the police were declaring it the act of a serial killer.

What caught Dave's attention were the times of the murders which seemed to match up almost perfectly with his night shifts at the library.

The screen cut to an interview with the lead detective. "We're closing in on a suspect and he'll pay for what he's done."

* * *

I appreciate reviews!

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	13. Chapter 13

Alright I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry I haven't been able to write until now. I want you all to know that I still intend to complete this story and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully it won't be that long before I can write another one.

* * *

Kurt eased opened the door to Dave's apartment making use of the key he had been given. The lights were all off and nothing but the soft humming of the refrigerator and light thudding of Dave's heart in the bedroom could be heard. Kurt made his way across the floorboards avoiding the ones he knew would creak under his weight.

He slowly closed the bedroom door behind him and crouched down so his face was level with that of his sleeping boyfriend. Sometimes when Kurt got back at night he would just sit and watch Dave sleep, which he had to admit, was fairly creepy but Dave always wore this calm relaxed expression he never wore while awake. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the pulsing beat of his heart relaxed Kurt and there was something pleasurable about seeing Dave so vulnerable.

Kurt got to his feet and changed into his clean pajamas before easing himself under the covers. The bed wasn't that large so as soon as he lay down his side was flush with Dave. Still unconscious Dave turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Kurt cradling the singer to his chest. A small smile spread across Kurt's face as he settled into Dave's warm grasp and let sleep quiet his consciousness.

* * *

Dave woke to the blaring of his alarm and he shut it off quickly so as not to disturb Kurt, although he doubted it would. Since Kurt had come to live with him he'd discovered a number of things he never would have even guessed about Kurt, one of which was the fact that he was a miraculously deep sleeper. How he must've gotten up every morning to perform his morning rituals when they were in high school was a mystery.

As Dave prepared for his day the news story from last night kept nagging at him. The picture of the young girl who was found brutally murder only a few nights ago was still fresh in his mind. He knew Kurt could kill but he also knew Kurt didn't want to.

Kurt had made a promise to Dave that he would only hunt animals but there was no real way to test that, all he had was Kurt's word. Dave's mind was mercilessly filled with vivid images of Kurt ripping into people's chests and biting into their hearts while Dave slept soundly a few miles away. No, Dave shook his head violently trying to rid himself of the horrid images.

Gulping down the last of his scalding coffee he quickly left the apartment and his imaginings behind making a conscious effort to keep his mind blank as he made his way through the ice covered streets to the library.

* * *

Dave pushed library cart heavy with newly returned book across the floor in the lobby. There was a few people scattered about the room some reading but most came here to use the free internet. Dave glanced around looking for faces he recognized when his eyes were drawn to the light flickering of the flat screen TV hanging from the ceiling. Subtitles scrolled across the screen below a picture of something that made Dave stop breathing. Staring back at him through the pixels in the screen was Kurt's senior picture.

Time seemed to race ahead as he hurried to read what the story was about but the words had already scrolled away and the screen now showed a silver car swerving around obstacles in a parking lot. Dave abandoned the cart and nearly ran to his boss' office giving a feeble excuse before he sprinted back to his apartment.

* * *

Thank you so much for sticking with me through this for anyone who is still reading. I will finish this story however long it takes me.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	14. Chapter 14

Again sorry for the long wait. I've been having a constant stream of exams every week. I hope those of you sticking with it like this chapter!

* * *

Dave nearly broke down the door as he shoved it open not bothering to close it before he ran full speed to the bedroom and threw open that door. Of course Kurt lay sprawled the bed completely oblivious. Dave tried to steady his breathing. He didn't know what he was expecting but just seeing Kurt safe asleep in bed gave him a sense of relief.

Once he'd sufficiently calmed down Dave walked over to the side of the bed and reached out his hand. He let it hover a few inches above Kurt's shoulder something stopping him from finishing his action. He still had no idea what that news report was about. He'd just assumed it was linked to the murders. What if it was something completely unrelated? Would Kurt be outraged that he would assume he'd been killing people?

Dave drew back his hand and stared hard at Kurt's face. If Dave confronted Kurt and he was wrong there was a strong possibility Kurt would be angry and he might leave. What if he was right?

Dave got up from beside the bed and walked softly out into the living room. He knew Kurt had already tried to stop killing, but if he was right and Kurt was killing again that meant he couldn't stop himself. Dave closed the door to his apartment thinking about the families of the deceased. Could he live with himself if he let Kurt continue murdering innocent people?

Dave was dragged from his thoughts by a persistent knocking coming from the door he'd just closed. Wiping his brow and making sure he looked presentable he opened the wooden door and stared into the face of an unfriendly looking police officer.

Maybe he had the wrong house? "Are you…" the cop glanced down at a piece of paper he was holding. "…David Karofsky?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Dave tried his hardest to hide the fact that he was now sweating profusely and had a strong urge to run away.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me, may I come in?" It was a question but by the tone it was spoken it sounded more like a command. Dave begrudgingly stepped aside glancing furtively at the half open bedroom door.

"So, David, have you lived in this apartment long?"

"About a year, I'm sorry but is there a reason you're here?" Dave was getting more nervous by the second. The cop kept walking around the apartment scrutinizing all his possessions without giving any indication of what he was thinking.

"The station was given an anonymous tip regarding the news story the aired about an hour ago." Dave's heart was hammering in his chest he was sure the cop could hear it.

"I was at work, I must've missed it. What was it about?" Dave said in a voice trying to pass for nonchalance that failed miserably.

"It was about that kid that went missing a few weeks ago. Seems someone close to the family thinks they saw him walking around the city. They wanted to run his story and picture in the news again see if anyone knew what happened." The cop casually informed Karofsky while shuffling around the magazines that were piled up on the table beside the couch. Dave winced when he pulled out _Glamour_, he never should've let Kurt order a subscription.

"My sister just visited." The cop looked straight into Dave's eyes obviously not buying the cover story. Dave failed to hold his gaze and shifted his eyes to look at the fridge. "D-do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm here David because a neighbor of yours was watching the news and apparently a young man just moved in with you who looks remarkably like the one who went missing."

"My partner just moved in with me yes, but if you're suggesting that I either kidnapped him or for some reason made him leave his family you're insane." Dave had to get this cop out of the apartment.

"Can I ask how you got those wounds?" The cop pointed to the bandages wrapped loosely around Dave's wrist under which there were healing fang marks. Dave reflexively pulled the sleeve of his shirt down.

"Just and accident at work." Dave could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. "Look I don't know anything about a missing kid and I really should get back to work I only came home for lunch."

The cop walked extremely slowly across the room passing dangerously close to the bedroom. Dave opened the door trying to pass it off as a polite gesture when really he just wanted the cop to leave as soon as possible.

"We'll be in touch David." As soon as the cop was clear of its path Dave closed the door with entirely too much force and dead bolted it. It wasn't about the murders; the news report had nothing to do with the murders. Dave let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

That didn't mean that it wasn't Kurt, Dave pushed this thought from his mind as he went to go wake up Kurt.

* * *

Is anyone else really excited for the next episode of glee!_  
_

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	15. Chapter 15

Ok again sorry for the huge wait. Next week is the beginning of winter break for me so I will probably be able to finish the story then. Nothing's set in stone but I think the next chapter will probably be the last one.

* * *

Dave made up his mind yesterday after he filled Kurt in on the investigation into his disappearance; he was going to follow Kurt to find out exactly what he did when he went hunting.

It was two days after the police officer had come calling. To his immense relief there had been no further inquiries and he was finally able to calm down a bit. After all they didn't really have any real evidence, just the testimony of someone else in the building and judging by the way Mrs. Arthur, who lived in the apartment next to his, was avoiding his gaze whenever they met in the hallway it was probably her. Since Mrs. Arthur had called the police Kurt had been much more careful when leaving the apartment, making sure no one else was around before he left.

Dave periodically checked the news reports throughout the day. He would constantly scan the monitors while stacking books always imagining Kurt's face flashing on the screen in connection with the recent murders.

"..and when we get back we'll tell you 13 ways to keep your kids from using drugs."

A cinematic car commercial flashed on the screen and Dave let out a sigh as he slid a book on the shelf, another news report without any mention of Kurt. They had been reporting continuously on the previous murders but it didn't seem like they had any new information and no new bodies had been found.

Maybe Kurt really had started drinking animal blood. There was no way to be sure unless he followed Kurt. Dave had already told Kurt his work schedule for the week; they had begun doing that the week Kurt moved in. That way Kurt would know where Dave was and when he would make it home. It also gave Kurt the ability to plan all the murders on nights when Dave wouldn't be around.

According to the schedule Dave gave Kurt he was supposed to be working until midnight tonight. Dave's real shift ended at 9pm. He only hoped that would be enough time to make it back to the apartment before Kurt left so he could see where he went.

* * *

Kurt prepared for his first official meeting with the coven he had been adopted by. He wasn't sure what outfit was appropriate for the meeting but he decided not to go too fancy since he didn't want to stain anything with blood. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and for the first time since he was turned he didn't feel alone.

Kurt's eyes trailed around the room before coming to rest on a discarded shirt resting next to the hamper. A smile tugged at his lips as he picked up the shirt, he was about to toss it in the hamper before he felt the impulse to raise it to his face and inhale the scent. Everything about it screamed Dave; it was a rough scent, masculine in all the right ways. Kurt set it in the hamper before he moved back to the mirror for one last inspection before he left.

* * *

Dave waited at the end of the hall just around the corner. He saw Kurt leaving the apartment and he crept slowly forward as Kurt descended down the stairs.

The air was a biting cold, numbing his nose and ears instantly as he pushed open the main door to his building. He had waited a while before he felt it was safe to leave the building without being detected. Kurt had often talked about being able to hear his heartbeat or smell his scent from a distance.

He scanned the street looking for Kurt and was able to just see his ornate hat among the people lining the street. He wormed his way through the sparse crowd always staying a moderate distance from the vampire.

Dave hugged his coat to his torso as he stood around the corner of yet another alleyway. It seemed like Kurt had been walking for hours although it couldn't be more than thirty minutes. To Dave's surprise Kurt stopped halfway down the alley before he knocked on a large metal door.

Dave looked closely at the building trying to tell what differentiated it from its neighbors. It was old and worn out but it still seemed like it was taken care of. There was nothing special about it that Dave could see, in fact with its brick walls and bland decoration it seemed to just fade into the background.

Dave contemplated going inside after Kurt but thought better of it. Whatever it was Kurt would know he was there as soon as he opened the door, and he probably wouldn't be able to see anything anyway.

His reasons for staying outside sufficiently justified Dave readied himself for a long wait.

* * *

Kurt walked into the room there were less vamp…people than last time. He nervously made his way into the room trying his hardest to at least appear relaxed. He scoped out the open seats available and decided to seat himself at the edge of a dusty old couch.

He lowered himself onto the seat, keenly aware that there was another person at the other end of the couch who couldn't find anything more interesting to do than stare at him. He firmly kept his eyes forward refusing to acknowledge the other.

Kurt really wasn't sure what to expect. From what Victor had told him last time this building was where most of the vampires lived because they had nowhere else to go and no one to go to. He'd also told Kurt that if he wanted to be accepted he had to spend time here, mingle.

Kurt let out a sigh and turned to the young woman that was sitting on the other side of the couch still staring at him.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand uncertainly, not sure if vampires had a different greeting. She turned fully toward him took his hand pumping it once forcefully before scooting closer eagerly.

"Shaina. Did you really get turned without a proper maker?" She said it

"I guess so. What happened when you were turned?" Shaina didn't look like she could be older than 16. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 20. I was turned at 15. My maker's over there." She pointed to a grey haired man hunched over in a wicker high backed chair. He was clutching a wooden cane in his right fist. He was talking to a young man who looked about 30 sitting across from him. "His name is Winston. When I was human and very young he used to visit my house and tell me about these amazing adventures I could go on with him. When I told my parents they thought he was an imaginary friend."

She paused for a moment as if the next part was difficult to say, Kurt could see the beginnings of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "My father was an alcoholic and used to beat my mother, h-he would hit me if I ever tried to stop him…one night he was really violent. I locked myself in my room but I could hear him smashing her head against the wall, s-she kept screaming, screaming so loud…until she stopped."

Kurt could feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"I don't know what happened to my mother and father because Winston took me from the house before my father could break into my room. He saved me from that and I can't thank him enough. He told me later that he chose me not only because of my situation but because I reminded him of the granddaughter he used to have."

The moment she mentioned Winston her eyes seemed to shine with affection that Kurt recognized as the same he felt for his late mother. "Were all the vampires here made consensually?"

"Oh no, Most were but there are others like you turned against their will, but all of them were made with permission from the council and they were properly cared for." She said this a bit condescendingly like the fact that she was turned properly made her better.

"I honestly don't know how you survived on your own for so long." Kurt looked away from the uncomfortable gaze she was giving him. It was almost as if she were examining some particularly interesting insect.

Victor walked into the room and the quiet conversations that were being had throughout the room died away.

"Kurt, we should really be on our way. You still haven't fed and there's only a few hours of darkness left."

Kurt obediently stood up and followed Victor to the door. Glancing around the room as he left he could tell that many of the people in the room were glaring at him.

* * *

Let me know if there are any inconsistencies in my story. I always hate it when writers contradict themselves and I try not to but I could use some help. Also please review and let me know what you think.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, it's been over a year since I started this story and in word it's about 45 pages long. This is by far the longest story I've ever written. I want to thank all my readers both new and old. I hope you like the last chapter!

* * *

As soon as they were outside Kurt decided to ask about the unfriendly treatment he had received from his peers.

"Victor, I couldn't help but notice that, uh, most of the other vampires kept glaring at me as we left."

"It's because I decided to be your surrogate sire. Many of them are jealous because as my fledgling you have a higher status than most of the others." Victor turned away from Kurt but it was clear there was something he wasn't saying.

"There's more isn't there." If he was going to be a part of this world Kurt had to understand everything he could.

"Sadly yes, there's a prejudice against vampires who were turned without a proper sire. It's completely foolish but they're viewed as filthy and insane. My adopting you was very controversial; many vampires thought you should have been destroyed instead of Nick."

Kurt decided he didn't want to hear anymore and they walked on in silence.

* * *

Dave's was on full alert as soon as he saw the door open. Kurt walked out with an older looking man. Dave felt a surge of bitterness toward this unknown man. He swallowed down his feelings and began edging forward while still keeping a safe distance.

The older man was leading Kurt through a maze of alleys to the very outskirts of the city. Dave followed behind diligently, trying hard to suppress the ideas that kept springing up in his mind of what this man and Kurt could be doing together.

Dave crossed a small street in pursuit of Kurt and the man who had just disappeared into the shadow of yet another alley. His mind was so preoccupied with thoughts about his lover and another man that he didn't notice the patrol car parked inconspicuously at the end of the street.

* * *

Kurt followed Victor through the labyrinth of asphalt, he could feel the hunger building and his nerves were bussing underneath his skin in anticipation of his next meal.

Since Victor had sought Kurt out he had been showing him how to properly dispose of his kills. He had also taught Kurt that younger vampires needed a lot more nourishment than older ones and the intensity and frequency of his hunger would ebb away over time.

Kurt still felt bad about taking a life but he knew he needed to in order to survive and it somehow seemed easier with Victor's approval. Victor had also assured him that the day would come when he wouldn't need to kill to survive which gave Kurt hope for the future. He already felt like he had more control over his urges.

"Kurt, stop moving. Can you hear that?" Victor put his hand on Kurt's shoulder stopping him from taking another step.

Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds around him. He heard the slight wind brushing past his ears, the distant sound of paper's rustling and a very faint rhythmic thumping. A heart beat.

"Someone has been following us." Victor whispered this in his ear before he started walking forward using his hand on Kurt's shoulder to push the singer into motion. They continued around a corner but they stopped as soon as they were out of sight from the alley they had just come from.

Kurt waited with victor in anxious anticipation he could hear muffled footsteps like the person was trying be quiet. The sounds were drawing ever closer and Kurt couldn't help but worry that the police had been able to trace the bodies back to him and there was an officer on the other side of the wall.

It sounded like the person was about a meter away from the corner and Kurt saw Victor tense up like he was about to move. Suddenly Victor launched around the corner like a bullet from a gun and grabbed the human around the throat and smashed him hard against the brick wall.

Dave tried to scream out in pain. He felt his head smash against the hard cement and brick and gasped as he tried to breathe while his windpipe was being crushed by impossibly strong fingers. He kicked his feet helplessly trying to free himself while he clawed at the fingers around his throat. In his struggle he didn't even notice the blood flowing down the back of his head.

"Why are you following us?" Victor's voice was calm and commanding. Kurt came running from the corner of the building and gasped when he saw his boyfriend being held by his throat two feet from the ground.

Next several things happened at once. Kurt jumped forward trying to pry Victor's hands from Dave's throat and a police officer ran into the alley, from the same alley Dave had come from, and pointed his gun at Victor's head.

"Put the man down!" The police officer yelled while keeping his gun trained on Victor. His voice had an edge of panic to it and there was a film of sweat covering his face. He had never seen anything move that fast.

Victor released his hold on Dave and the former football player fell to the ground gasping and clutching his throat. Kurt sat by his side and tried to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Back away from him!" The officer had moved his gun to Kurt and kept the barrel pointed at the singer's head as his eyes moved frantically between Victor and Kurt.

Dave's breathing was still labored but he looked up to see who else was in the alley. His head ached as he moved it and his eyes wouldn't completely focus but he recognized the cop that had come to his apartment looking for Kurt.

Kurt backed off slowly and rose to his feet raising his arms in surrender as he looked over at Dave helplessly struggling on the ground.

Dave had gone through a lot of physical abuse when he was on the football team in high school. He had even had a concussion before but he'd always worn a helmet in those situations and he had no idea how bad he'd been hurt when his head had been hit against the brick but he knew that if he had a concussion and he passed out he'd be in even more trouble so he fought the drowsiness pulling at his consciousness.

The cop turned his gun and gaze on Victor.

"W-what are you?"

Victor looked back into the eyes of the scared man standing in front of him. He slowly took a step forward.

"Stop!"

Dave's eyes slid shut and his head drifted to the side before he jerked back awake. He couldn't sit down anymore, if he did he would definitely fall asleep. Slowly Dave tested his strength by pressing his palms into the concrete ground and trying to push himself up.

Victor took another step towards the cop.

"If you move again I'm going to shoot!" The cop's hand was shaking noticeable as he backed up trying to keep the distance between Victor and himself.

Dave lifted himself up using the wall. His legs felt unsteady beneath him and his head was throbbing but at least he didn't feel as tired now.

Kurt heard Dave moving around and watched as Dave carefully lifted himself up but he looked so weak that a stray breeze could blow him over. Kurt desperately wanted to help Dave but was afraid that any movement would cause the cop to fire his gun.

Dave wasn't thinking clearly but he knew he had to get out of that alley. His food slid across the pavement and he pushed the wall with his hand. The whole world started tilting and pitching and Dave did all he could to stay standing but could tell he had started falling.

Kurt ran forward to grab Dave before he hit the ground. A loud bang reverberated through the small alley and for a few seconds even seemed to stop time.

Victor ran forward and dug his fangs into the neck of the cop.

Kurt sat on the ground with his arms wrapped tightly around Dave both were covered in blood. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend whose face was frozen in an expression of horror.

"Kurt! Kurt answer me please!" The fog over Dave's mind seemed to lift and he clutched at Kurt's arms desperately.

Kurt was in a daze, things seemed to be moving very slowly. He could tell Dave was yelling at him but he didn't know why. Then he realized that the blood that was covering both him and Dave was coming from a gaping hole in his own chest.

When he went to catch Dave the movement must have drawn the cop's attention. The blood didn't look like it was going to stop pouring any time soon. Kurt remembered when he had slit his wrists trying to kill himself after he was just turned. All of the blood he had lost had made him so hungry.

"Dave" Kurt's voice was weak and he could already feel the cravings. "Dave, you have to leave."

"What?" How could Kurt think that he would just leave him like that? "I could never leave you like this Kurt."

"No, you have to go. If-If I lose a lot of blood it just makes things worse, we were going to feed today. I was already hungry now…now I'm afraid that if you stay…" Kurt trailed off and looked away from Dave's face.

"Kurt, did you kill those people on the news?"

Kurt looked back at his boyfriend, was that why he had followed them?

"Yes. I tried not to but I couldn't stop myself. That's why you have to leave now. If you don't I could kill you!" The pain in his stomach was increasing faster with every bit of blood that seeped from the gun wound. It seemed that the bullet had gone straight through his heart and the healing process was going very slowly.

Victor came over as soon as he was sure the cop was dead.

"Kurt!" Victor looked at the gun shot straight through his heart. "Kurt you need blood fast, if you don't get some soon you will die. The heart is the most vulnerable part of a vampire, but an injury to the heart can heal if the vampire gets blood fast and there isn't an obstruction preventing it from healing."

Dave looked into Kurt's eyes and thought about the last few months they had together. Dave had never been as happy as he was with Kurt.

"Kurt you have no choice you have to drink my blood." If he was going to die at least he could save Kurt's life.

"I can't!" Kurt's eyes were filling with tears. "I won't do that to you!"

Dave wiped away a tear from Kurt's cheek. "I'm the only live human close by. If you don't drink you'll die and your life is worth more than mine."

"You have to drink Kurt." Victor couldn't make Kurt drink but the thought of losing Kurt after so little time together hurt.

Dave reached his hand to the back of his head where it hurt the most and felt a damp patch of hair. He brought his fingers back and saw them coated in red blood. Kurt's eyes focused on Dave's fingers.

"Kurt its ok, I decided a long time ago that if it came down to you or me I would gladly die to save you."

Dave brought his blood coated fingers to Kurt's mouth. Kurt couldn't resist anymore and he bent down and bit into Dave's neck. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he drained Dave's blood. He felt Dave's body grow colder and his heart beats became slower. Kurt hugged Dave closer to his body but he couldn't stop himself from drinking. He knew as soon as he'd bitten into Dave that this time he couldn't stop.

"I…love…you" Dave managed to say before his vision blacked out and his muscles completely relaxed. Kurt felt the last bit of life draining out of the man in his arms and he finally pulled back crying. The hole in his chest had healed as he drank.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Victor moved closer to the singer who was crying over the dead human in his lap.

Suddenly Kurt remembered what Victor had said about the vampire that turned him. As quickly as he could he scratched open his wrist and pressed it to Dave's mouth. He hoped it wasn't too late. Kurt's blood poured into Dave's open mouth.

"Come on Dave, please wake up." Kurt pleaded his eyes still watering.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Victor moved forward trying to see beyond Kurt's hunched back. As soon as he saw what Kurt was doing he pulled Kurt away.

"Don't you realize what you're doing? If you make a vampire without the council's approval they'll hunt you both down!"

"Let me go! I have to save him!" Kurt fought against Victor's grip but it was useless the older vampire was far too strong. "How would they find out, you and I would be the only ones who would know!"

"They'll find out! They always do, they'll hunt you down like dogs!" Victor's face darkened and he held on tighter to Kurt "Kurt, I was the one who turned Nick in after he made you without the council's approval."

"You made Nick! How could you do that to him?"

"I had to! Don't you understand if I hadn't turned them in they would have found out anyway and then they would have come after me for not controlling my apprentice."

Victor let go of Kurt and turned away in shame. He heard Kurt rush to Dave's side. So now Kurt knew how much of a coward he was. Living for such a long time had made him terrified to die.

"If he hasn't turned already than he won't." Victor couldn't bring himself to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Dave!" Kurt screamed as soon as Dave's hand twitched.

"Kurt?" It was incredible. The last sensation that Dave remembered was the intense pain in his head and the sharp pain of Kurt biting him. Now there was no pain and he even felt stronger. "What happened?"

"Dave I couldn't stop myself I killed you."

"You mean I'm…I'm a vampire now?" Dave looked down at his hands, it was strange he thought being a vampire would feel different.

"Yes." Kurt turned back to Victor. "You can tell the council if you want to but we're not going to come easily. They can hunt us but we're going to give them a hell of a fight."

* * *

__Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story it means a lot! Let me know what you think of the story.

_Rules for my vampires:_

_1) They can go out in sunlight but not for prolonged amounts of time or they will die from it. (at first it hurts like a hangover but it gets progressively worse)_

_2) They can die from a stake through the heart, decapitation, sunlight, fire or starvation (takes a very long time)  
_

_3) They can live off animal blood but it doesn't taste very good and human blood, as well as a food source is also like a drug to them and they have an addiction to it. (after they feed is when they're strongest)_

_4) They can't hypnotize (glamour) people but people are inexplicably attracted to them_

_5) The they're stronger and faster than any human_

_6) Younger vampires need more blood than older vampires. A new vampire can't even go a full day without blood before they begin to feel withdrawal (withdrawal makes a vampire feel pain all over their body, they feel weak and they have uncontrollable tremors). _

_7) newer vampires are weaker than older ones  
_

_If anyone has questions send me a review and I'll fill you in_


End file.
